Unexpected Alliances
by Hanyou-demoness
Summary: Inuyasha's soul is stolen. What is Kagome willing to do to get it back?
1. An Unexpected Alliance R

The St'aler. Ancient spheres of power able to control the weather, fallen into enemy hands. Only a fully completed Shikon jewel can save Inuyasha's world, and only he and Kagome can complete it, if they can stay away from the enemies' traps and maneuvers…

**Author's Note:**

§ Alright guys, here's the plan. I am in the midst of a massive revival of this story, as I have wanted for many years now to finish it. This story is my baby, and I would like this written version to reflect the one in my head and heart in the most accurate way possible. Therefore, my plan is to review each chapter and repost a slightly revised version, from which I hope to improve my writing and description. As well, I noticed over time formatting has messed with some of my divisions and I will clear these errors up. Note – I am not changing the story lines, as these have been planned for a very long time and will remain that way. As I revise each chapter I will place an "R" in the title name to avoid confusion.

**Any suggestions or constructive comments are greatly appreciated and will be taken seriously!**

So, enjoy the updated version, and look forward to brand new chapters in the near future!!!

-Hanyou

P.S. By the way, this is an Inu/Kag, Mir/San.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

**§ An Unexpected Alliance, and the Fateful Decision §**

The colossal storm brewed over the wilds of the western lands. Trees swayed and buckled under the unrelenting winds from the west, tangling branches cracking and great trunks snapping, falling dangerously close to a lone stone building guarded by a tiny village. Freezing rain picked at the worn tiles of the roofs sheltering the town. Lightning streaked, illuminating a long-forgotten garden nestled in the centre of a courtyard. The stone building appeared defenseless against the might power of the storm. Yet, by some feat of magic, no harm would come to the occupants within.

Barriers prevented the ferocious storm from destroying the flimsy home, just as they protected the men and demon inside from their mortal enemies in the world. One man eyed the impending storm through a closed window, smiling as the outbursts of wind wreaked havoc on the village and outside forests. Satisfied with the work and the results, the man waved his hand over a black orb sitting on a stand near him. The storm instantly quieted, spreading an eerie silence over the manor. Gently picking up the sphere, he handed it to a nearby companion.

"Must be careful with that my lord," the man grunted, placing it as if it were a baby in the other demon's arms. "You drop it, and the entire world will be destroyed." He tilted his head, finding some inner amusement. "And not even you will survive."

The other lifted the sphere high in his hands, examining the smooth, inky surface. "I am impressed, friend. This is beyond what I had requested of you."

The man snorted, and knelt back to the floor. "I am glad to be of service my lord. Not many know of the existence of the St'aler. Fewer still know its secrets."

The lord demon gently passed the sphere to one hand, and closing his eyes waved the other above the top. He glanced to the windows as if expecting some result.

"Unfortunately, it's not so easy my lord," the man said. "The demonstration drained the orb of power leftover from its last… collection. It must now be recharged. As well, there are other requirements the user must meet to use a St'aler."

The demon cast a cool stare at his companion. "Such as..."

"First, the magic the sphere creates will only work if it is within five miles of a major body of water. It needs the water to manipulate a rainstorm." The demon looked warily at his companion. "That should be easy enough from here my lord, as the lake will provide all the materials you require.

"Second, the St'aler needs a power source, and such an old and unique artifact as this requires the most powerful source available. My lord, a living soul is required, and not one that has already been separated from its body." The man patted a small sheath at his belt. "I will shortly remake the weapon that can perform such a task. As well, the more powerful the original soul, the more power the St'aler may wield; however the soul itself may be only from a human."

"None of those requirements are then a problem for me."

"But the third requirement makes it one. The one who collects the soul must be pure of heart, their hands clean of innocent blood. This is also required of the one who is ultimately able to control the St'aler."

The stand toppled to the floor as the man scrambled to get back in fright, away from the energy flame the other had abruptly created in one hand. The figure brightened the flame, rotating it visibly in his palm.

"That is a problem, and makes the situation much more complicated. I do not wish to bring anyone else into this game," whispered the demon, watching the flame dance about his hand. "Should you steal the soul I need to complete my task, that would violate the third requirement, and you would not be able to control the St'aler for me."

"What about you, my lord? Is it possible that I could teach you to work the St'aler?"

"Hn. Come now, my friend. We both know that I would have infracted on that requirement years ago. My hands are stained with that kind of blood."

The demon flicked his hand, and the sphere of energy howled past the man's face, hitting a stack of papers behind. They burst into a fiery flame, and the man was thrown to the other's feet.

"Problem, indeed," whispered the demon. "I wish not for others to know of this. Should my enemies learn, my task will have failed utterly." He turned to the cowering man. "Find a way. That is an order. Should you fail, your life is at my mercy."

"My lord… I… I may yet have an idea. There is a loophole in the requirements of the St'aler that I may be able to exploit that would give you access to a most powerful soul and ultimate control over the orb for a great length of time. I already have a worthy candidate in mind my lord, as well as the means by which to retrieve him."

The demon laid a hand over the man's head, patting it gently. "And that is why I trusted you and you alone with my plans, my loyal servant. For your cunning and your training. I trust you to act in the best interests of this plan. Go with my blessing."

Sliding the door closed, the man stepped into the garden. Only massive puddles surrounding the long-dead beds of flowers signaled there had ever been a storm. He whispered softly to the lightening sky.

"Just wait, Inuyasha. I'll turn you to my will yet."

* * *

"SIT!"

The near trademark sound of Inuyasha's face connecting with the earth beneath him resounded throughout the forest, as well as the growl that came soon after.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Struggling against the spell, Inuyasha tried to rise before Kagome could stalk off. He succeeded only in getting another mouthful of dirt as the beads resisted his futile attempts to rise to his feet.

Kagome's face was red with rage. "Why do you think I did it! Here I am, going through all this trouble to make you, Miroku, Sango and Shippo decent meal before I leave for summer finals, and you have to go and ruin everything by digging through my backpack, looking for of all things, the commercially-made RAMEN!! Of course, why should I expect any better? You always manage to ruin my home-cooked food!"

True, the scene was a strange one. Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo, seated neatly and carefully along the edges of an old quilt laid out with piles of hot, modern food. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had finally managed to pull himself out of the hole his impact had dug, the front of his red-haroi jacket covered in crushed dry noodles and dust.

"Well, I was hungry, and it was the only thing that actually has any taste!" the hanyou yelled back, angrily brushing off his clothes.

Kagome's eyes glowed pure hate, and Inuyasha instantly knew he had struck a dangerous chord. Kagome had seemed quite stressed of late, spending late hours into the night pouring over papers and books, and mumbling strange phrases in her sleep. Little annoyances that in the past didn't seem to phase her now caused a major shouting match, with the hanyou usually dead in the middle. This latest row had now apparently pushed Kagome's fragile calm over the edge. Picking up her bulging yellow backpack, she exchanged quiet good-byes with Sango and Miroku, and endured a giant hug from Shippo.

"Hey! Kagome, I..." started the half-demon, reaching out to stop her.

"SIT! I don't want to hear it. My exam finals finish in one week. Don't follow me Inuyasha. I don't want you breaking my concentration."

Kagome turned tail and stalked off, leaving a fuming Inuyasha behind.

"Aren't you going after her to apologize?" Miroku knelt closer to the hanyou who was once again laboring to raise his head above the ground.

"Why the hell should I? It's not like I did anything to apologize over!" Inuyasha rose to his feet. He too turned away, and stalked off in the opposite direction Kagome had taken.

Sango picked up Kirara, motioning in the two directions their companions had gone. "How many times have we seen those two argue over this?"

Miroku looked at his hands, grunting in disgust. "I doubt all the people and demons in all the world have that many fingers combined. There's nothing at the moment we can do for them at the moment though. Lady Kagome has been under a great deal of stress from her exams in the modern era, and Inuyasha is too stubborn to admit his inconsideration for all of Lady Kagome's hard work in preparing us this meal." He beckoned towards the young kitsune, and the group reseated themselves along the borders of the quilt. "Come Shippo, we must finish this feast. Kagome's modern food is a rare delicacy." His hand reached for a fried rice ball.

"Is all you think about is good food, Miroku?"

"And pretty women."

A surprised shriek came from Sango. Instead of going for the rice ball, Miroku's hand had instead diverted on its journey to reach behind the demon slayer's back. Her gloved hand spun out, knocking the monk clean onto his back.

"Pervert! I'd thought you'd learned!"

Shippo erupted into a fit of giggles as he and Sango proceeded finish the meal. Miroku sat off to the side massaging his cheek, a contented smile on his lips.

* * *

"Is it ready?"

"Yes, my lord. The weapon is made. I completed it just this morning."

"Let me see."

The man ventured forth, and placed a small stiletto in the demon's hand. The slim silver blade looked no wider than the finger on the demon's hand.

"This? Is this not to small for my purposes?"

"Wait, my lord. It is not meant to kill. Remember that we need the soul from a living body. The edge is fine enough as to not seriously harm the victim." A small, sad smile touched his lips. "You kill the victim, you lose the soul. This blade is instead meant to gather the spirit and drain it from the body. The St'aler alone cannot do this; it needs the assistance of this item. After the soul is harvested, I will place the stiletto on top of the orb, and the St'aler will drain its power from there."

The demon handled the blade, twirling the hilt in his palm. "Once again, excellent work, my friend. Have you come up with a solution for our earlier problem?"

The man nodded his head. "I have just recently been able to locate our target. My plan is in place, my lord. However, one of the participants managed to evade my men through a strange portal. I have set up a watch, and as soon as she returns, I will set everything in motion."

* * *


	2. The Beginning of the End R

Next revision... please read and review!

* * *

**§ Beginning of the End §**

Inuyasha lounged in the crook of an age-old tree. Years of scuffmarks from birds and other demons had marred the bark, making a smooth perch comfortable enough to sleep in. Yet, this night, the hanyou knew he could not rest. Not without Kagome nearby.

Usually, when his watch ended, Inuyasha crept close to her, one watchful eye on the sleeping girl's figure before her scent lulled him asleep. Now, to something she called 'examinations', she was gone. Inuyasha had not slept in nearly three days.

"Cheer up, old pal. Kagome will be back before you know it." Miroku gazed up at his despondent friend. A slightly maniacal grin tweaked his mouth. "Until then, you can help me keep Sango from harm in the hot springs."

Inuyasha's fury went instantly from thoughts of Kagome's absence to his own fiery mouth. "Who you telling to cheer up! I do not need no cheering up!! Kagome can stay in her own time for all I care!"

"If you don't care, then why has every second word out of your mouth been 'Kagome this' or 'Kagome that'?"

Inuyasha stuttered in anger, and quickly forced a response. "What's it to you monk? That's all I need, another person to lecture me on everything I say or do." The hanyou turned his back on the monk. "Go down and bother Sango on your own, and don't expect any sympathy from me if she knocks some sense into that love-sick head of yours!"

"Suit yourself, Inuyasha. Just don't try to start a fire with that hot mouth of yours while I'm gone, all right?" Mutters and growling curses answered Miroku's query.

Inuyasha watched as the monk ventured quietly down to the hot springs. _Stupid monk_, he thought, _he'll never learn. I wonder when Kagome will be back. As if I care. Still, it'll be nice to have her around again. Only to find the Shikon Jewel, of course. Damn that monk._

* * *

Sango settled back on the rocks, letting the warm water loosen the muscles that had tightened during the day's march. So far, they hadn't seen any sign of Naraku, but without Kagome to sense where the jewel shards lay, it was almost impossible to find him. Until she came back, there was nothing for her or her companions to do.

Abruptly, a small ball of fur careened off the rock behind her, landing in a flat out belly-flop on the water. Water splashed in every direction, and Shippo's tiny body floated gently on the surface. Kirara's tail was just barely visible beneath him.

"Shippo," Sango laughed, pulling the disorientated kitsune off her cat, "you know not to take Kirara in the pool." The neko youkai, freed from her captor, sprang hastily out of the warm water onto a dry section of rock, quickly licking her fur coat dry.

Shippo moaned. "I think I'm going to be sick," he said.

"Not in here with me, you're not!" Sango plopped the youkai alongside Kirara. "Serves you right for trying that stunt in the first place." Shippo moaned again. Sango shook her head, and reached behind herself to rummage about in her clothes. "Here, take this to Miroku," she said, handing Shippo a tiny packet. "He might be able to find something from Kagome's era that'll settle your stomach."

Kirara's low hissing brought Sango away from her playful mood. The tiny kitten was growling at something in the bushes nearby, clearly displaying her agitation.

Sango quietly reached for stone she had purposely set for this occasion. Closing her fingers around the hard object, she whipped it into the branches where Kirara was growling. A satisfactory thunk was heard as the stone connected with something hard.

"Miroku, you pervert, I know you're there. Come out and show yourself!"

A rustling noise behind her caused Sango to shriek and whip around. Miroku emerged from the opposite side of her, looking perplexed. "Sango," he said, holding his hands out, "I swear to you it wasn't me this time!"

Shippo shook his head. "Miroku! You were watching Sango! I saw you earlier, you peeping tom." He pointed to Kirara. "But you weren't the one Kirara was worried about."

The neko youkai had transformed into her larger self. Tiny growls now came out as menacing snarls as the demon ventured towards the bush. Grabbing something out of sight, she hauled it back towards the trio.

Sango gasped, and instantly threw a cloak around her shoulders and reached for Hiraksou. Kirara had dragged out a man dressed in tattered clothes, looking to be no older than Miroku himself. The man groaned, and moved his hand to a large bump rising on his head.

"What in the-" he moaned, slowly opening his eyes.

"EEEEKKK! Hiraksou!"

Miroku leaned over the man, shaking his head. A large welt had been dealt to the man's forehead, adding more damage to his already beaten skull.

"Glad it's you, and not me, to feel that pain," the monk remarked. Sango glared, and shifted Hiraksou threateningly in her hands.

* * *

Inuyasha lazed about the campfire Miroku had set up. The monk had dragged back a pitiful wreck of a human, with wounds the hanyou knew the shape of a little too well. Someone else had had the nerve to invoke Sango's wrath tonight.

The man was propped up against a nearby stone, now fully awake. He cast wary glances every now and again towards Sango, who was quick to return the favor. Miroku he tended to ignore, but Inuyasha knew the man was most leery of him. Too many times the hanyou had encountered those whom had been frightened by his demon appearance, and this man was no different.

Miroku tossed another branch onto the fire, and leaned back against a tree. He looked at each of his companions in turn, and looked to the newcomer. "Well," he said, "I think you have some explaining to do, not?"

Inuyasha gave the monk a 'you should talk' look, but allowed him to continue.

"I mean, how exactly were you able to stay hidden in those bushes for so long, without my lovely lady noticing? You must tell me your secret!"

Inuyasha winced. He knew what was coming.

Sango's face went a deep purple. She took one breath, and reached around for Hiraksou...

* * *

Several painful moments later, Inuyasha lazed about the fire. Sango was calmly sitting to one side, letting Shippo sleep peacefully on her lap. Their guest, now even more perplexed, gazed strangely up at our favorite monk, now looking fearfully down at everyone from his perch in the tree.

"As I was saying," said Miroku, rubbing a painful handprint on the side of his face, "my colleagues and I wish to know your reasons for travelling at this time tonight. It is nearly new moon, too dark to do so safely."

The man glanced fearfully at Sango, and shook his head. "I am sorry to have intruded my lady," he said. "Believe me, my lady, I meant no harm. My dearest regrets on stumbling into your sanctuary. I assure you, I had no ill intentions."

"Keh. That's the monk's line." Inuyasha rose from the fire and stretched his sore muscles. The man smiled when he caught sight of the Tetsusagia.

"You knew I was there," he said.

Inuyasha snorted. "I could smell you a mile away. If you'd been trouble, you'd have experienced the powers of a demon."

"That, my friend, I have not seen." The stranger paused. "Though I'd bet I'd not want to. I know you, my friend. You're Inuyasha, are you not? The half-demon rumored to be looking for jewel shards, with a woman from the future. Surely she is not my lovely lady here?"

"Kagome had business to attend to." Miroku moved closer to the fire. "Why would this interest you?"

"Actually, I have something that may interest you. Ever hear of the St'aler?"

* * *


	3. A New Priority R

Next update. R&R please, and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

§ A New Priority §

"Actually, I have something that may interest you. Ever hear of the St'aler?"

Sango shrugged a shoulder, and Inuyasha shook his head. "Look," he started, "whatever mumbo jumbo you've caught yourself in, I personally want no par-"

"Inuyasha, wait." Miroku slid down the trunk of the tree, landing close to the man. "Why should a man such as you know of the existence of the St'aler? You barely seemed to recognize my friend as a half-demon a few minutes ago. Why the sudden change?"

The man smiled, and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Among the people I work with, I'm known by many names. You, my fellow monk, may know me by my formal title. My name is Varon Misake."

"THE Varon Misake!!!" Miroku said, startling both his fellow companions and the man beside him. As if realizing he had committed some great act of disrespect, the monk dropped to his knees and reverently bowed at Varon's feet. "I mean, greetings fellow monk. I hadn't realized who you were... please excuse my former rudeness."

Varon put up his arms, trying to wave off Miroku's surrender. From the way the monk was groveling at the man's feet, it seemed Miroku wasn't going to get up any time soon.

Sango groaned. "Miroku, you mean to say there's another perverted monk out there I have to watch out for?"

Miroku's head darted up, his piercing blue gaze staring to Sango's. "Sango, this is a high monk of my clan, and a friend of my father's. Please try to show some respect!"

"Miroku, please!" Varon shook off the monk, putting the fire between him and his overeager companion. Miroku's shoulders sighed, and he too resumed his spot.

"And to answer your question, milady," ventured Varon, "how could one resist such a woman as you?" Sango face flushed again, but she held her tongue.

"Great, two womanizers to look out for. Miroku, tell your friend that I'm not getting you two out of trouble." Inuyasha looked to each man in turn. "As that now seems to be a full time job. When Kagome returns, we hunt for the Jewel shards again. You," he continued, pointing at Varon, "can stay if you wish, as long as you don't slow us down. Understand? Now, what was this about the St'aler?"

Varon eyes went serious, and his gaze ice cold. "Legend has it that the St'aler were objects of power used by our ancestors to control weather. These objects were extremely powerful, causing oceans to freeze and ice to cover the world, or for tropical plants to flourish on the highest mountaintops. They apparently were given by the spirits to create and nourish the land for our people to survive, but the hearts of our ancestors were corrupted and they instead turned the St'aler into weapons of destruction."

Shippo poked his head out from Sango's lap. It seemed the noise had awakened the little kitsune. "How could objects that control the weather be used.... to hurt?"

"Decades of flooding, or drought. A mile of ice above your head. All of these disasters have occurred in the past. Because of their danger, my clan sealed the spheres away millennia ago, hoping to never see those things again."

"Someone has found the spheres!" Miroku gasped. "But how? Our ancestors kept no records, even we had no clue..."

"My fellows and I have seen signs of St'aler use all over Japan. I have searched for months, but I have been unable to find the source of the attacks. Two things are certain however, the attacker's power and accuracy are increasing, and he knows the ancient requirement for their power."

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

"It is what makes the St'aler most dangerous in the wrong hands, Inuyasha. The requirement is a living human soul," whispered Miroku, "stolen from the body while the victim is still alive. An eternity of suffering, never attaining peace. Banished, forever."

"Like I said," continued Varon, "I have been searching for months. I am glad I have come across your path Miroku, as I could use you and your friends' help. The only lead I have is of demon named Naraku."

Inuyasha spit the name from lips. "Naraku."

* * *

Kagome sighed, placing a pen down on the floor beside her bed. A mountain of textbooks, formerly rivaling the summit of Mt. Everest, was now stacked neatly against the wall. Kagome bounced down heavily on her bed, a paper in hand, and smiled as Buyo made a clumsy attempt to follow her.

_All right, _she thought, petting the cat as he settled on her chest, _it's not as if I thought those exams would go well. I mean, I've missed almost half the year chasing around for those Jewel Shards. I just never thought I'd actually fail one._

The exam stared at her from her open hands, her mother's signature standing out on the front in fresh ink. The teacher had actually sent the exam home for her family to see, probably from shock, Kagome thought, as she had never heard of Mr. Takusho humiliating a person like that before. At least she had been offered a night course on the weekends to catch up.

Not that she was ever going to be able to catch up. Gallivanting across feudal Japan wasn't exactly the ideal study technique, and Inuyasha wouldn't allow her to spend any more time than necessary here in her own time.

Placing the paper to the side, Kagome rose from the bed. A slight creak from the tree next to her window made her jump, but she quickly relaxed. _Only the wind_, her mind told her. _Then again, Inuyasha likes to sit in that tree when I'm at home. Maybe he paid me a visit. Then again, he's probably just going to tell me I'm late again._

Kagome opened the window and leaned outside. The night darkness made it hard to tell, but the branch was devoid of any Inuyasha-like trace. As if to support her first deduction, the night wind brushed past her face and combed her hair across her nose. Kagome closed her eyes as she listened to the trees move to its tune.

Without warning, the shadowed figure leapt toward her.

* * *


	4. The Wrath of a Demon R

**A/N:** Here's the next update! While I am fixing these chapters, I would love to know how you as a reader are finding these description changes. Are you able see the changes, or is it more of the same? Anything you would like me to work on, or is the story good as is?

Read and enjoy!

* * *

**§ The Wrath of a Demon §**

The cool evening wind stirred the ashes of the fire, lifting them to dance on the tiny breeze. Inuyasha watched as a powdery flake drifted toward him, flipping and twirling to some unheard tune. It finally landed, almost regretfully, on the sleeve of Inuyasha's haroi.

_Where is she?_

The moon, a sliver of its former self, barely illuminated the surrounding forest. The pomegranate trees were beginning to bloom, he noticed, but their delicate flowers had closed for the chilly night. Their color and seemingly graceful appearance only reminded him of why he was still awake tonight.

_Kagome promised to be here tonight. She told me not to follow her. What is keeping her!_

Inuyasha was so deep in his thoughts a rustle in the bush caused the hanyou to startle. He whipped out the Tetsusagia, and in one swift move cornered the threat with the blade to the throat.

"If you wish me dead, I'd suggest you move this-" the figure moved his finger along the edge, readjusting Tetsusagia's position on his neck, "dull blade of yours slightly to left. It won't do much good where it is now."

Inuyasha sighed and put his sword down. For some reason, the Tetsusagia hadn't transformed when he pulled it. It was a lucky break for the monk, but this new man Varon was making comments he'd regret later.

"You always stay up this late? It's not good for your health you know."

"What's it to you, monk?"

"If I fall protecting the lovely lady Sango from the evil threat you always seem to be facing, I want her life to be in good hands, you see?"

"What do you mean 'fall protecting'? By the time you even see the demon, this 'dull blade' will have already been on its finishing backswing. Oh, and take care not to stand to close behind me, I wouldn't want to slice anything important. And who says you're coming with us?"

"Ooh, the violent type. Then again, you are a half-demon. And you know why I'm here. You know what could be at stake if I don't have your help."

"Keh."

Silence greeted the clearing. For a time, the two men sat listening to the wind course its way through the blossoms. Inuyasha glanced over at the fellow. He really wasn't such a bad bloke, once you got past the womanizing. And it was ultimately Naraku they seemed to be after. Any information the monk could provide might be the key to finally bring the demon down.

"It's the lady, Kagome, isn't it?" said Varon.

Something sincere about the monk's tone made Inuyasha bite back a caustic reply. "She said she would return before the sun set last night. She has never been this late before."

"Miroku told me of Kagome. She is a beautiful girl, is she not?"

"She's off limits!"

"I wasn't suggesting that. I was just going to say that Miroku said she is also a very skilled and intelligent girl. Something must have come up, that she couldn't come to you tonight. I believe she can handle herself well enough until tomorrow morning, and if she still hasn't come, then we will go look for her. In the meantime, you should get some sleep."

Inuyasha crossed his arms haughtily, Tetsusagia still clutched in his grasp. "Who invited you?"

"I believe you did, as long as I "don't slow us down". Was that not the intention?"

The hanyou sighed. "Tomorrow morning, then." He sheathed Tetsusagia, and drifted into the forest.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha. I will watch the camp." Varon watched as the night shadows shrouded the hanyou, shaking his head.

"Poor old fool."

* * *

"You agreed to my idea, I do remind you!!" yelped Varon.

Inuyasha's face, full of rage, was positioned scant inches from Varon's, the space separating them filled by the fully transformed Tetsusagia's steel.

"You were supposed to watch the camp, for any sign of Kagome. Her scent's all over the damn place! How the hell did you miss her?"

Varon tried to back away, but only succeeded in bumping into the tree directly behind him. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were scattered over the area, focusing more of their attention searching the area for any sign of Kagome in the early morning light.

Inuyasha growled violently. Despite the monk's word to take watch last night, Inuyasha still only trusted him so far, and kept his own eye on the well. Most of his anger was directed inwardly at himself for failing to awaken when Kagome had apparently arrived in the night. His concern in the fact that she seemed to have disappeared without giving notice to her friends only fueled his emotions.

Varon gulped back his fear, holding out his hands in surrender. "I swear, Inuyasha, I never caught sight of the girl last night. I do say, however, that is one heck of a 'dull blade' you have pulled on me."

Inuyasha snarled, and his fist struck the monk's shoulder, flinging him away from the tree. He sheathed the Tetsusagia. "You haven't seen nothing yet, monk. I'm not wasting my time on you. Help us look for Kagome, or go back home!"

"The only way I can complete my mission is with your help." Varon rubbed his arm, and muttered quietly to himself, "as long as I can stay alive long enough to do it." Inuyasha snorted.

"Over here!" Shippo's shill voice sounded through the trees. "I found Kagome's backpack!"

"Where?!"

Shippo pointed to the yellow mass some distance from the nearby Bone Eater's Well.

Miroku ran to the sack, and picked it up with some difficulty. Some of Kagome's texts fell out through a large rip in the side. "Inuyasha," he called, "we have a problem. Lady Kagome would have never abandoned this pack. Someone has taken her."

Sango pointed to a roughly hewn trail in the underbrush. "They went through here in a hurry, alright. Something is wrong."

"The St'aler," muttered Varon. "They must have found me!"

"You bastard." The hanyou eyes glittered a golden fire. "You brought these demons down on us on purpose, didn't you!"

"I swear, Inuyasha, I thought I had lost their trail!"

"You're using us to defeat your enemies, and Kagome was nice bait, wasn't she? Wasn't she!"

"Inuyasha, settle down." Miroku grabbed the hanyou by the shoulders. "We don't know who has Kagome, but I suggest we try to find her as soon as possible. And we're going to need all the help we can get. Varon may have screwed up..." a muffled 'Hey!' was heard in the background, "...but he is probably one of the most powerful monks I have ever seen. We need his help."

Inuyasha's face still glowered, but his eyes lost some of their demonic fire. An ear twitched, and his hand ventured down to the Tetsusagia. Varon nodded as he reached for the holy scriptures within his robe. The two drew their weapons.

"Inuyasha, Varon please! We don't need this!"

Varon's hand flung the scriptures out as Inuyasha's sword swept in its deadly arc. Lighting and demonic power combined to form a deadly force, a beam of power that swept menacingly back toward Varon. The monk hurriedly dived out of the way, allowing the beam to continue unhindered in the forest.

Shippo cried out. "Inuyasha! What are you...?"

An unearthly scream sprouted from the shadows. A mangled demon dropped to the forest floor, his steel weapons fallen from the wiry hand. Echoing cries of rage joined the fading death call.

Inuyasha snorted. "You're quick monk. I thank you for acting your part."

Varon twitched on the ground, barely conscious to Inuyasha's retort. His panicked breathing was only just starting to slow.

The demon's companions began to circle around the group. Inuyasha readied his sword, Sango the Hiraksou, and Miroku his left hand. Shippo hid diligently in Kagome's bag.

"You wanted to see this 'dull sword' in action, Varon, you got it. Just heed my earlier warning, and keep all essentials out of the way." The other monk stood shakily and pulled out a few more scriptures.

The demon horde attacked.

* * *


	5. Forbidden Allies

Hanyou 

'Tis the season!!

Or, at least I think so. The lack of snow in our area's a bit depressing. Hopefully it's white around here by the time Christmas shows up.

Reviews!!!!

**_The-Female-Inuyasha_**- Glad you think so! Here's the promised chapter, and probably the one of the most key ones in the story. I hope it works!!

Anyway, here's the chappie. Enjoy!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§ Forbidden Allies §

The demon horde attacked.

The monk, Varon, quickly darted out of the way of Inuyasha's sword. A good thing, too, noted Shippo, as he glanced at the hanyou's golden eyes. The anger and bloodlust at losing Kagome had gone to the half demon's head. There was no telling in this point of time whether he'd recognize friend from foe.

Inuyasha leapt from the ground, starting his counter-attack. The fully-transformed Tetsusagia swept through the demons' weak forms with ease. Countless fell to the ground, unmoving, but the forest beyond was still emptying itself of their total numbers.

Shippo shivered. The sight of Inuyasha this way reminded of the times he'd reverted to his full demon form. The little kitsune only hoped things wouldn't turn out now like they did back then.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called from the edge of the clearing. "These demons must have lain in wait for us. Pay heed, there may be more in store then what currently meets the eye!"

A squeak escaped Shippo's throat. A demon had found his hiding place, and now charged toward the fox. He scrambled for something to distract the demon and give himself time to escape, but the enemy was closing in fast. Abruptly a scroll flashed in front of his face, striking the demon directly in the chest. It howled, and exploded into light. Shippo looked around to see a smiling Varon. The monk gave the kitsune a thumbs-up, and turned to purify another demon behind him.

Hiraksou spun through another arriving batch, returning expertly to Sango's hand. The demon's advance had finally slowed to a trickle, of which Miroku quickly took care of. Shippo cautiously emerged from the pack, and ran to Inuyasha's side. Not a single demon had escaped. The surrounding field was covered with mangled bodies. The slaughter had ended.

"Now what?" said Miroku.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Inuyasha drove the Tetsusagia's tip into the ground. His chest fought for the air the intense battle had refused his body. His arms, burdened with the weight of the Tetsusagia, shook from the stress. Even so, he knew the fight was not yet over. A large demonic presence raced towards the group from the same direction the demons had emerged from. Whoever had taken Kagome was determined for him not to find her.

He _was_ going to find her, even if it cost him his life.

"Inuyasha, I presume you can sense that aura?" said Varon. He nodded. "Good. Then I ask you this, do not do anything rash. This may be a chance to find out where the Lady Kagome is being held."

"Whoever said I was being rash, monk?"

"You have this quality about you Inuyasha, one I don't trust. Please do me a favor, and save your anger for later time? You'll live a lot longer."

"What makes you think you'll be able to handle this?"

"Because I recognize this aura."

A gust of wind rolled through the clearing. Inuyasha sniffed the air, and stiffened. The demon's scent was unique, and one Inuyasha knew would haunt his life forever.

Miroku snatched up his staff. "Inuyasha," he said, "that is the aura of …."

The demon calmly strode into the clearing. Long white hair gently cascaded across the back of his kimono, and the markings of the crescent moon were clearly evident across his forehead.

"….Sesshomaru."

"Lord Seshomaru! Have you new information on the whereabouts of the St'aler?" called Varon.

Sesshomaru stopped his advance, his eyes appraising the bloody scene. His gaze took in Inuyasha, and his face became cold and hard. "Varon, why do you conspire with these humans? Have you become that desperate to seek the help of a half demon?" Inuyasha growled loudly.

Varon glanced to his companions. "Miroku here is a friend from my village. He too is aware of the grave situation concerning our dilemma. I require his help to find the St'aler and dispose of it, nothing more. These people will be great asset to our search, Sesshomaru. I need them, and unfortunately, so do you. I'm sure you and this…" Varon smiled sympathetically at Inuyasha, "….half demon will be able to work out a plan." The monk gestured toward the scene in the clearing. "I believe we were just attacked by those who know who we are, what we are doing. They would not have made such a reckless move if we not near our goal. Such an attempt has only made their position more open to our search. We need to keep moving, Sesshomaru, or else, we'll never find them."

Sesshomaru nodded. The ice gaze turned to his brother. "Inuyasha," he said, "it's been a while, hasn't it." The demon turned to Varon. "You may not have realized this, monk, but Inuyasha is my half-brother. He and I… may not be the best choice for a partnership. I will work alone on our plan. However…" His gaze shifted back to Inuyasha's own. "I have some information my dear brother may want to hear."

"What?" Inuyasha said. "Why would you come to me to give up information when the last time we met you tried to kill us?"

"Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru, "as you now see, my interests have temporarily changed. I will be back to inherit what is rightfully mine, but as of now, situations require my attention elsewhere. If you want to continue our battle now, you may proceed, but you may not live to save your petty woman."

"Where the hell did you find out about Kagome!" snarled Inuyasha. "Wait, do you where she is? Is that the information you came to tell me? Spit it out!"

"Patience, brother. I suggest you look for the girl in canyons east of here. Varon, if our enemies are indeed those who have taken Kagome, you may be able to find a clue to your search there." Sesshomaru eyed the group. "I would hurry if I were you. They will leave by morning."

"Then it's settled." Varon settled his pack upon his shoulder. "I'll set out now, and make the canyon edge by sundown. It should be easy to gather some intelligence and journey back in the morning."

"I don't want intelligence of this… whatever new 'threat' this is!" sputtered Inuyasha. "I am going to get Kagome back tonight, whether you agree or not."

"Inuyasha, may be it would best to wait…"

"Varon," Miroku interrupted, "I believe Inuyasha is right. We must rescue Lady Kagome as soon as possible, lest the enemy find they have no more use for her. Now is only option we may have."

"You must decide quickly, Varon. You have little time to waste." Sesshomaru turned away from the group. "I must take my leave, Inuyasha. Use my information as you see fit. But remember this, the next time we meet, we are enemies once more."

Inuyasha watched as his brother walked off to the forest, disappearing into the trees. His brother was a strange and dangerous man, he figured. However, in his heart, Inuyasha that he owed his brother one.

"Come on, Varon. We have no time to waste."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ahh. Finished!!!

I love writing these stories. The plot according to the summary will begin next chapter, with major battles soon to follow. I can't wait to start writing them!!

Review!!!

P.S. My dear co-writer is hosting a vote… who is more hot, Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin, Samurai X), or Legolas, (Lord of the Rings). It's under her story, Answering to the Threat.

This is not a paid advertisement, or is it? (Don't ask!)

**VOTE!!! REVIEW!!!** See you next update!!!

_**Still looking for a beta!!!!!!**_


	6. Last Moments

Hanyou

Merry Christmas, guys!!!

Here's an early present, the next installment!! Since I have next week off, hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter out to you guys!!

Thank you so much to Kitsama for beta-ing this chapter! I really appreciate the extra chapter help and second opinions you've given me.

Review Responses-

Kagome92111- Did you know what I did? (Bangs head on doorframe) I looked off of the **_flipped manga _**for Miroku's hand. I'm so stupid. Thanks for pointing that out!!

Kitsama- Again, thanks a lot. I really do need the help…and don't worry, you're great at it!! See you next chappie!!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§ Last Moments §

A noise awakened her.

Kagome quietly shifted her hands to her face, protecting it from the cold floor beneath. Her captors seemed to have simply dumped her on the floor, with no regard to her comfort. Kagome sighed. At least they hadn't hurt her… yet.

"…but Master Katsume, we have no way of knowing if Varon and the hanyou are able to track us… we cannot assume…"

_Hanyou_, she thought_. Do they mean Inuyasha?_ Keeping her eyes closed, Kagome tuned her eyes in the direction the noise had come from. She could just faintly pick out the conversation echoing through the walls.

"Master, if this plan is to work…" the first voice said again.

"Do not question my judgment, Hiko. You have many years yet before you. In time you will gain the wisdom needed for such a position as mine. But until then, you must obey me as you would our lord. Now, go find the girl. We need to see if she will help us, now."

"Yes, Master Katsume. I will go rouse her."

Footsteps echoed down the hall, coming toward her room. Kagome listened carefully until they stopped. _Those footsteps_, she thought, _are not those of a young man. They are but a boy's! _

The door to her room slid open. Kagome opened her eyes to face of a child not more than twelve years old. He was dressed simply in peasants' wear, save for a small red silk sash about his waist.

Seeing that she was already awake, Hiko smiled. "My master requests your presence, Lady Kagome," he said as he bowed his head. "Please follow me."

Kagome rose unsteadily to her feet. Her leg was still sore from when the demon had banged it against her window in her capture last night. At least, she thought it was last night. She couldn't remember anything from after that.

"Here, my lady." Hiko grabbed her hand and pulled her gently to the door. Surprised, Kagome quickly followed. _Why is this kid helping me_, she thought, _I thought I was supposed to be a prisoner!_

Kagome took a quick glance around. The building seemed to a lord's manor, with equally fine furnishings. A few servants walked by with clothes or cleaning cloths, silently conversing with their friends. Only a few noticed Kagome and Hiko, and those only nodded a small greeting before turning their eyes back to their discussion.

Hiko pulled Kagome into a smaller adjacent hall, and turned into another door. An older man turned from his position at his window. Grey worn eyes gazed into her own, and a smile lighted upon his lips.

"Welcome, Lady Kagome."

Kagome smiled slightly to the man, but worry played silently in her head. Out of the window where the man had been looking, a disastrous scene was apparent. Thousands of trees were ripped from the ground, visibly strewn from the manor to a low hill beyond. A few recognizable pieces from village homes were littered among the mess. Hundreds of people walked despondently among the wreckage, looking for any trace of their possessions.

The man followed her eyes out to the ruin. His smile faltered. "My lady, I'm sorry for the recent events that have happened to you, but we did not know if you would agree to help us if you had not seen what is at stake."

"Please, sit, and hear my explanation. I promise you, if you wish to go home after our discussion, I will arrange it."

"I'm sorry, but I'm confused," said Kagome. "This is the feudal era, right? Your demon, I mean the one who brought me here, came through the well to get me, and brought me back."

"Feudal era? All I told the demon was the only way to reach would be through a well near Priestess Kaede's village. At least, that was what I had heard. I know nothing of a 'feudal era'." The man shook his head. "Never mind. It is said you come from a different world then mine. You will know more of such things than I do. My name is Master Katsume. I am in charge of the house until our lord returns from a voyage to the capital." He shook his head. "I never imagined things could go so terribly wrong."

"Soon after the lord left, demons began to raid the villages around us. Attacks grew more and more frequently with each passing of the moon, until our castle was siege with little to no food left. Last month, we had word that on this very night, two demons with power unimaginable were going to attack."

"The scout was wrong."

Kagome looked to the destruction outside. "They came last night instead, didn't they?"

Katsume nodded, and a small tear escaped his face. "They killed my wife in the raid. I will never forgive them. I only regret we were not able to get you here sooner, to help stop this madness."

"I'm so sorry," said Kagome. "But I don't know what I can do to help. If those two demons caused all of this destruction, I might not be able to defeat one of them, let alone two."

"Please, Lady Kagome!" The young boy, Hiko, hugged her arm. "Please, you have to stop them! You can't let them hurt any more people. You can't!"

"Hiko! That is enough. Leave the lady be!"

Kagome took the young boy into her arms. "All right, I'll what I can do. Just as long as I can get back to my friends after this is done." _Maybe trying my skills on my own, without Inuyasha's help, can help improve my power. Let's just hope that I have enough as is._

"Master Katsume, one thing doesn't make sense. Why are these demons attacking your village in the first place?"

Katsume sighed. "Come with me. Now that you've agreed to help, there is no harm to showing you."

The man walked to the end of the room, motioning for Kagome to follow him. "Our village is the protector of an ancient device, my lady. It hasn't been used in many thousands of years, when a clan of monks gave it to my people to protect it. Its existence has been hidden from all but the closest colleagues of the lord for many generations."

"But now, the demons know of it?"

"Yes. Somehow the demons heard of it. You collect pieces of the Sacred Jewel do you not?" Kagome nodded her head. "This device is much more powerful than even the jewel itself. If it ever falls into enemy hands, the world will be at death's door."

Katsume stopped beside a pedestal. A large sphere stood covered by cloth. He tentatively pulled the cover off, and stood aside for Kagome to see.

"This, Lady Kagome, is the St'aler."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Can't you go any faster!? The afternoon's almost finished and we're not even three-quarters of the way there yet!"

Varon lifted an arm and waved weakly from his position on the ground. The monk was stretched full length out on his stomach, wheezing and coughing. "You go… on ahead, Inuyasha. I'll catch up… soon."

"Humans," muttered Inuyasha, as he flipped Varon on his back. "Hang on tight, you hear? I'm not stopping for you if you fall off!"

"Thanks… for your…concern…Inuyasha."

"Keh."

"The canyons… should be just up ahead. That is where Sesshomaru said… we would find the St'aler and Kagome."

Inuyasha took off again, his eyes tracing the path to the canyons. For some reason, it wasn't as easy to carry Varon as Inuyasha thought. _Monk's put on a little weight since we last met_, he guessed.

_I'm coming, Kagome. Please be all right. Just wait for me a little longer._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Are you ready, Lady Kagome?" Master Katsume handed her a bow and a quiver of arrows. "My demon told me that you hunt down demons with these, and priestess powers. The bow is one of the best from our armory. I hope it suits your task?"

Kagome pulled back the string, testing its strength. "Well, it's not my own, but it will do." She glanced at the samurai behind her. "Backup?"

"We cannot risk another attack on the village. That is why we brought the St'aler to these canyons, as bait to lure the demons away from our people. If something goes wrong, my men will be the last defense to the St'aler."

Kagome glanced up at the towering walls. How such formations came to be here escaped her, for there was no river for miles. "I still have a bad feeling about this."

"You will do fine Lady Kagome. Oh, I almost forgot." He reached back, and took from his belt a small knife. "I too will fight by your side this night, my lady. There is no reason to be frightened. As the protector of my village and the St'aler, I was given this item of magic to help my people." He twirled the knife. "However, this item and the demon inside it alone is not enough. That is why we need you as well."

Kagome glanced to the opening of the canyons. The sun was only a few handbreadths above the horizon. Soon, the only light would be from the… _Wait! Tonight was the new moon! Inuyasha is a human tonight! _

I'm coming home, Inuyasha. Just as soon as I finish these demons off. Please be safe tonight. Wait for me a little longer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Once again, I'll try and get the next chapter out next week if I can…

Until then:

_Read_

_Enjoy _

_Review!!_

_**Happy Holidays!!**_


	7. Final Prophecy

Hello!!

Whew. I love writing this scenes… Why you say? You'll find out. Just promise not to kill me at the end, please?

You'll see.

§ _Special thanks to my Beta Kitsama and co-writer Demoness for help and ideas!! You guys are great. If you enjoy this story, try reading Kitsama's Freedom. §_

Reviews!!

**Kagome92111-** Thanks for your support!! Watch for more Kagome action next chapter… it's going to be great!

**Kitsama-** Thanks again for your help!! I hope the revisions I made work!!

Story!!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§ Final Prophecy §

The canyon walls reflected the last rays of the sun like the many facets of a diamond, each tiny crystal among millions twinkling among the rocks.

The demon smiled. The trap was ready, his servants awaiting his command. His greatest wish was about to come true.

He only regretted his father not being able to see what his son had finally achieved. His father had been a great demon, one worthy of respect and power. He had risen quickly through the ranks, rivaling some of the most powerful demons ever known. His father had been king.

Until Inuyasha had destroyed him**…**

_Now what were the words?_ he wondered. _Ah, yes…_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Every step, every breath he takes causes you pain. Every moment his heart laughs, yours dies. His life is tied to yours, yours to his._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

He trembled with excitement as he watched the villagers, the Caretakers of the St'aler, preparing for their demons to return, and smiled when he spotted the young priestess among their ranks. _Vengeance, father, is now_.

The prophecy was coming true. Words of which his father had spoken to him before he died, after Inuyasha had inflicted the final wound. Words of which were the only reason he as a demon was still alive today.

The demon grinned. His heart was bursting with triumph at the knowledgethat Inuyasha's was grieving with worry.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Deceiving illusions in the hourglass of life. Each passing grain of sand falls away unnoticed into the eternal grave of time._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Inuyasha, stop. I need to check something."

Inuyasha snorted. "We don't have time, monk. What the hell are you…" A loud thump reverberated through the ground as Varon jumped off of the hanyou's back. "Varon!! Get back here!"

"Wait, Inuyasha." Varon picked up a small scroll, barely visible in the fading evening light. "An illusion spell," he whispered. "They are preparing for something important, I'd gather. These spells are difficult to manifest." He looked up at the tall walls marking the entrance to the canyon. "It seems a perfect trap."

"What did you find, monk?" Inuyasha peered over his shoulder. "A barrier?"

Varon held up the scroll, shaking his head. "A spell to alter the appearance of demons. It will transform one from their human form to their demonic. My guess is to prevent demon spies from disguising themselves so easily. There are probably many more of them around, too. Inuyasha, if you go any farther, you may transform as well."

"Keh, monk. Know nothing of half-demons? I'm stuck in this form!"

Varon smiled. "Since you're probably planning to get Kagome back in whatever form you're in, I guess it doesn't matter. Besides… your assumption may be true. You may not transform. The only way to decide is to test it."

"What _does_ matter, monk, is we need to go now! We don't have time for you to test it. If you've finally stopped looking at that flimsy paper, of course!?"

Varon got up, and replaced the scroll tentatively to the ground. "Fine, Inuyasha. But if you do transform when we get in there, promise not to lose your mind and kill me out of whim."

Inuyasha grimly returned the smile. "No promises there, Varon. Let's go!"

_Great, the word of a half-demon. May the gods help me._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A demon he may look, but a human may he resemble. A mortal's weakness and a demon's strength. Yet one must use both to achieve the ultimate plan._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Miroku sat against a small tree, near to the fire Shippo had finally managed to start. The flame burned weakly with the damp wood, and the black smoke was beginning to haze the area over. Sango and Kirara brought in wood from the surrounding area, placing it near the tiny flame to dry out for use later.

Miroku shivered. The very air around them seemed to be a fiery beacon, warning of the power to the west

Sango dropped her last load of branches, sighing quietly as she stretched her back. Looking over to the monk, she noticed the clear look of concern dancing across his face.

"What is it Miroku?" Sango sighed. "You can sense it too? That demonic aura is almost overpowering my control."

"I fear it is not a demon we face. The aura is not that of a demon's, but of an object of power."

"The St'aler."

"Yes."

Silence overtook the campsite as both the demon slayer and the monk gazed out at the setting sun. The red light danced gracefully across the few traces of cloud still visible. Streaks of violet and velvet blue invaded it from the east, accompanying the celestial body through the last edge of its journey.

"We shouldn't have let Inuyasha go alone with Varon to the canyons," Miroku whispered.

"He would not have let us go, Miroku. Besides, we still have Shippo to mind." A quick glance proved the kitsune was fast asleep against the now crackling fire. "We'll go after him tomorrow morning." A small tear slipped down her face. "I just hope Kagome is alright."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Strengths weakened, weaknesses strengthened. Alliances, broken and forged anew._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

The warning horns blew angrily into the night. Kagome saw each of the samurai unconsciously grip the hilt of their katana, their eyes glazed in a desperate attempt to see the approaching enemy. She found her own hands suddenly wringing the wood of her bow.

"The demons draw near, Lady Kagome." Master Katsune gripped her shoulder reassuringly. "Are you ready to meet them?"

"Please tell me that was a trick question."

Katsume laughed. From the across the rise, Kagome could faintly hear the beginnings of the battle. It would not be long before the demons tore apart the first defense and came to her.

"No samurai can be ready for a battle, Lady Kagome. Things will never go as one expects. Still, it is that samurai's job to see their duty through to any end." Rising screams cut off abruptly, making Kagome flinch slightly. "That loyalty and the knowledge that that person has done the right thing is the only certainty one is allowed to have."

"Now, are you ready to go?"

Kagome notched her first arrow. "Let's go kick some demon…"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Strategy… Trial… Error… Execution… Justice. One thing leads to another, until the final goal is obtained._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Oh, boy. I hope I am still alive by this point. But don't worry, I have a three day weekend coming up. Can you guys wait that long?

I think I better bar my door and put my Huskie in the hallway. She's got one blue eye and one brown. Real ferocious.

_**Review!!**_

-Hanyou


	8. Demon's Blade

Gah!!

I finally finished it! It's done…. Whew.

(Readers start throwing rocks) NO! Not the story! The chapter! It's not over yet!!

(hides behind bed)

Anyway, sorry 'bout the wait guys!! Hopefully the length will make up for it!!

§ Reviews!!

Special thanks to **Kagome 92111** and **HieiXKurama2000, **plus **Kitsama** and demoness (co-writer, sort of) for beta-ing !! I hope you guys enjoy this!!

demoness- I write her jokes and beta, so anything is funny, its me!

(scuffle in background, mild shouts of "give me back the keyboard", etc.)

Sheesh. Siblings. Write one little sentence and trying to take credit for the entire book.

Enjoy!!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§ Demon's Blade §

Atop the entering rise, Varon watched as the last vestiges from the fading sun illuminated the wall of samurai before him. The eerie glow only served to further the worry for the fuming half-demon beside him.

He and Inuyasha crossed the threshold into the depths of the canyon as the terrible cry of war arose from the throats of the men. Seemingly hundreds of voices cried out their rage and courage to the enemy before them, each individual call strengthening the others to peak as a deafening roar. Varon grimaced at the noise, watching tentatively as Inuyasha winced and pulled his sensitive ears away from the clamor.

A line of the shouting samurai began to advance, their swords threatening and at the ready. Dust clouds billowed steadily from the impact of their armor-clad feet.

"Did you know we were expected?" Varon quizzically asked.

A scowl answered him. "Keh, monk. It makes no difference. It's just that many men less guarding Kagome." Inuyasha loosened the Tetsusagia in its sheath. "You stay here. You're a monk, aren't you? Find some way to keep these people distracted while I go on ahead."

"You're not going to kill them?"

Inuyasha's face darkened. "Do what you have to. But I'd prefer we get out of this in one piece. Got it?" The hanyou turned to leave.

"Inuyasha! Remember the seals we found! Don't assume anything won't happen!"

"Whatever, monk." Inuyasha glanced towards him. "One more thing. Stay back here. There's a strong demonic aura within the canyons, behind the samurai. Don't get yourself killed, please. I don't want to have to come put you in your place." The fire-rat haori bounded silently off into the shadows.

Varon watched for as long as he could, then turned to face the oncoming threat.

"Good luck to you too, my friend."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Something's wrong, master." A samurai appeared from atop the crevice in which Katsume and Kagome had hidden themselves.

"There seems to be only one man, a monk, perhaps. He's put a hex on the entire area, and our soldiers cannot advance. The cries are our own idiots trying to break their legs in the fading light and crashing into whatever barrier that monk**_'_**s got holding them back."

"The monk's not attacking… Where is the supposed other demon the scouts saw?"

"New reports say it was another man as well, but he disappeared before we could get a good look at him. I don't understand, Master. Where are the two demons? They are supposed to be here by sundown."

Kagome glanced at Master Katsume's troubled eyes. She could feel the fear and uncertainty spill out from him into her own suspicious soul.

"Has anyone tried talking with him?" she reasoned. "If he hasn't killed anyone yet, there's got to be some other reason he's out there. Maybe the samurai scared him, and he's just protecting himself!"

Her eyes found the sun, marking the time. They had near to fifteen minutes until it fell beneath the horizon. Fifteen minutes until the demons were scheduled to attack. God, how she wished Inuyasha was here.

"No solider," said Katsume, "we don't know what the monk will do. But I'll be damned if I have to sit out here and wait for these demons to show." He snatched up the demon stiletto he'd been fingering all evening. "Come Kagome, you and I have work to do."

Trembling, Kagome stepped out of the crevice behind the master. Her eyes instantly caught the scene of confusion ahead, as the group of samurai tried to rush the baby blue barrier again and again. She could just barely make out the lone figure's silhouette on the edge of the rise.

"There," said Katsume, "are the scrolls creating the barrier. They are on the face of the cliff, near the barrier itself. Kagome, do you see them?"

"I think so…" Kagome squinted her eyes.

"To break it, you need to hit them with your arrow. Can you do it?" Master Katsume suddenly looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, my lady, I didn't mean that…I mean, I'm sure you can hit them."

Kagome however, wasn't so sure. She could barely make out the white paper against the rocks in this light.

"Go ahead, Kagome. As soon as the barrier's down, I'll take care of the monk with this."

Her eyes flickered to the stiletto Master Katsume was holding up. She still didn't believe the master's claims that such a small object could contain demons. Especially, a demon of whose strength rivaled that of which had destroyed the village behind them.

Bringing the arrow level with her shoulder, Kagome aimed for the small white dot on the edge of her vision. Her arm visibly shaking with the effort of bending the stout bow, Kagome desperately tried to keep it still enough for a clear shot.

A hand on her hand caused Kagome to start, her fingers releasing the arrow involuntarily. The shaft's flight however, took a true course, and Kagome was delighted to see the arrow squarely pierce the scroll.

The barrier abruptly took a red hue, casting its glow onto the waiting soldiers. Each individual's cry of triumph greatened as the red glow slowly but surely faded into nothingness. The figure on the hill jumped to his feet in astonishment.

Katsume smiled. "Now, Kagome," he said, "you will see the true power of the St'aler." He grasped the small blade by the hilt, lifting the tip to the sky.

"Demon's blade…" he whispered.

Kagome grabbed at her skirt as a gale tore through the canyons. The abrupt wind screamed against the rough faces of the cliff side, out pitching even the battle-hardened samurai.

"Servant of the St'aler…"

A deafening rumble of thunder was emitted from the cloudless sky. Kagome shivered as a collection of sharp raindrops collided with her skin. Each droplet multiplied into thousands creating a torrent of water that drenched her to the bones.

_What is Master Katsume doing?_

With the icy water pouring over her, Kagome glanced to the far ridge where the lone monk had been standing. She could see he was running at a breakneck speed to a spot where the barrier had formerly been in place. The samurai, in their glee, charged onward towards him.

Sudden movement from near the barrier caught her eye. Another figure sprang towards the monk from a secluded spot Kagome's eyes had failed to see. As she watched, the new figure grabbed the monk and pulled him away from the onslaught now charging towards them. Depositing his burden back on the ridge from whence the monk had stood, the man turned back and charged again towards the army.

Confusion clouded Kagome's thoughts. _What is that guy doing? The soldiers hadn't even seen him until he jumped out from underneath their noses! They could escape right now, yet he's coming back towards the samurai. What is going on?!_

The sight of one lone man running towards them to fight seemed only to infuriate the samurai. Their pace and shouts quickened, their minds certain of the easy task ahead.

Passing the spot where he had hidden, the man suddenly stuttered to a stop. Kagome still couldn't make out any details on his figure, but was surprised to see him collapse as if struck by something excruciatingly painful. The samurai, startled as well, reduced their pace and began to approach cautiously.

Kagome glanced at Katsume. The master of the village was still willfully absorbed in the chant to release his demon contained in the stiletto. He seemed unaware of the proceedings beyond him.

Yellow light burst from the hillside where the man had stood. Kagome shielded her eyes from the intensity. A priestess sense within her read a clear impression of great power emanating from the center of the glow. A sudden realization stunned Kagome as she remembered Katsume ordering some of the samurai to place scrolls near the edge of the canyon.

_He must have tripped one of the scrolls hidden among the rocks Katsume set. But I don't think this is what Master Katsume had in mind!_

As the light began to fade, Kagome dared to look again to the army. Her ears picked up a sudden change from cries of courage and war to ones of desperate fear. Her eyes could scarcely single out the retreating mass against the still prevailing radiance. The samurai were running for their lives.

"Master! My lady! Hurry, quickly!! The demons have come!" one of the man cried across the distance.

The light had finally faded enough for Kagome to see the area clearly again. She gasped fearfully as she glanced to the area where a man had once stood.

Master Katsume's voice rose to the final verse. His chiseled face was covered in sweat.

"Go forth... _Shindeiru._"

The pounding rain ceased to mar her skin. A last gale whipped her hair forward as a taunt, then allowed it to settle back neatly into place. Kagome began to shiver violently. Somehow she knew it wasn't just the cold causing it.

A giant dog demon before the barrier howled a long warning note. Its glossy black fur shone brightly in the sun. The long, elegant tail, waved lightly back and forth in eagerness. Traditional demon marks crisscrossed its regal face. Kagome hardly had to suppress the urge to smile at the sight of such a magnificent animal. One look at its resolute posture and enraged features was forbidding enough.

The memory of the battle in Inuyasha's father's grave against Sesshomaru drifted to Kagome's conscious mind. She wondered at the similarities of the two transformed demons.

_I wonder if Inuyasha knows he's got a cousin out there._

Another thought came to mind. At least she had some experience at fighting dog demons. It was a small comfort, but one of the few she could cradle at the moment.

The demon lowered its head, ending the heart-wrenching howl. The samurai had finally gained the sense to regroup, albeit a little further from the demon and a little closer to her and Katsume than she had hoped. She could see each of the men visibly flinch as its gaze passed over them.

Kagome glanced around. There was still no sign of the demon Katsume had called forth. _Oh boy_, she thought, _I hope I wasn't right on this one!_

Katsume's chest was heaving vigorously from the effort of using the device. Though exhausted, the master stepped out to rally his men, calling their names and issuing orders towards annihilating this threat. The presence of this fearful, yet determined body of men gave Kagome constant reminders of how few of the villagers, their friends and family, were left.

_Master Katsume may think he has this handled now, but I'll not sit here useless._

Kagome, readying another arrow, quietly followed Katsume out towards the threat.

Two amber eyes snapped up from the army. She could clearly see them follow Katsume's path through the men. The golden orbs stared intently, before dismissing the master as no immediate threat. Wincing, Kagome watched as the eyes finally glanced towards her.

A soft whine startled her. The golden orbs, once hard and resolute at their purpose, suddenly softened as they scanned Kagome. Katsume, seeing a possible threat towards the one hope of his village, stepped protectively in front of her. The whine transformed hastily into a rumbling growl that thundered forth from the demon's throat. Without warning it bolted through the samurai army, knocking man and sword alike from its path.

Kagome screamed as she realized the demon was headed straight for her. Her hands dropped the bow in horrified shock.

Katsume's voice screamed to her. She could barely register it in her frightened state of mind.

"Kagome! Quick, grab this! Use it to pierce the demon's flesh!! Nothing else will work to stop it!!"

Some of the samurai had somehow managed to grab the demon's legs as it bounded past, weighing it down. Their savage swords bit its flesh, and growls of pain and anger from their enemy only served to persuade them more. Twenty feet from Kagome, the demon turned to snap at a man whom had dealt anagonizing gash, and lost its footing on the rocky ground.

Kagome knew this was her chance.

She didn't even realize how she dodged the massive snapping teeth, or the men wildly flailing their swords. Kagome unexpectedly found herself holding the hilt of the stiletto, its blade buried deep within the demon's shoulder. The convulsing muscles threw her body back, and she lost her precious grip on the blade. From the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Katsume give her a wicked grin.

She instantly knew something was wrong.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Damn that Inuyasha!! He doesn't truly think he can put me up here and expect me to stay in one spot while he goes and kills himself!!" Varon's feet once again slipped and faltered on the treacherous ground as he ran towards the battle. His eyes worriedly watched the battle from afar as the dog demon tore through the army in a last ditch effort to get to the girl. Varon himself could only faintly see her.

He could not believe the girl had been able to hit his seal from that distance.

He could not believe she was actually working for the enemy.

He could not believe someone very stupid had activated the powers of the St'aler.

He could not believe Inuyasha was doing this to save her.

Varon watched, helpless as the demon was finally pulled down. "Great Inuyasha," he muttered, "you and I might have just officially contributed to the end of the world."

Another flash of light exploded from the center of the battle.

"Oh yes, just what this world needs, some handsome letch monk, and a hormone-driven hanyou trying to stave off the most recent apocalypse. Buddha, save us all, or if that is too much, just the ravishing slayer, Sango and me…. "

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kagome watched as the dog demon howled in agony. Her own eyes stung fiercely as another ball of light cocooned the area.

_What have I done?_

An explosion of sound resounded from the small stiletto. From within the silver-wound hilt came another demon, the demon Katsume had awakened earlier. Its long body snaked out gracefully, its silver scales dancing in the last rays of light. The feathery tail whipped out, entangling the dog demon's efforts to escape this new threat. A dragonhead roared in fury and resentment, sinking its long fangs into the dog's flesh. Coal black eyes stared out nothingness.

Another angry roar escaped the demon's chaos. The dog convulsed and twisted, trying to free itself of the entwining body. Kagome could see the panic and fear in its amber eyes as its fangs desperately slashed at the dragon's scales. For a moment, it locked her eyes with its, and Kagome could see pulses of confusion emitting themselves into her soul.

Katsume seemed to be eagerly enjoying the fight, like a little boy watching older men compete with the grace and skill in sword battle that boy could only dream of achieving. Every time the dragon inflicted another wound, he'd grimly smile at her. The other samurai had pulled back, in awe of what was before them.

With a desperate move, the dog demon broke away from the dragon, side-stepping a safe distance away. The golden eyes flickered wildly between the dragon and Kagome. Blood dripped steadily down, giving the once shimmering coat a sick, dull sheen.

The dragon too was not without its own share of penalties. Scores of gashes from fangs and claws decorated the slithering body. It silently watched its foe, its empty eyes assessing the inevitable situation.

Kagome sensed something change within the dragon's posture. The mouth gave an evil demon grin, and hissed wildly at its enemy. Without warning, it sprang across the army, its body snaking threateningly straight towards her. Kagome shrieked and grabbed at her arrows, knowing she would not be able to get it up in time.

In slow motion she watched the samurai struggle to ready their swords to save her. Katsume's face slowly twisted in the horror of the decision his creation had undertaken. His hand extended painfully slow to the hilt near his belt.

Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the end.

A roar erupted from somewhere within the valley. Kagome flinched at the horrendous noise, and scrunched her eyes together even tighter. Until she realized it was long past the time it should have taken the dragon to reach her.

The dog demon had its jaws firmly around what she guessed to be around the dragon's neck, shaking violently. The convulsing body beneath it whipped violently, trying to wrap itself around the dog's neck. Burly muscles strained to drag the dragon farther away from the group of humans.

_Did that demon just save me?_

The dog rolled toward the canyon opening, bringing the other along with it. Kagome gasped as she saw the dragon gain a firm grip around the dog's neck and finally began to strangle it to death. As the first demon began to tire, the dragon's body began to take on an eerie glow. The two moved into the last sliver of the sun, their writhing outlines darkened in the last vestiges of light.

The dog demon slipped and landed heavily on the rocky ground. Abruptly the dragon gave an unearthly scream, and sprang back from the body of the other. Faint pulses of light shimmered through the dog's blood-sodden fur.

Kagome heard Katsume swear. Each pulse of light quickened, and Kagome watched anxiously as the dog demon's body began to recede in size.

It was changing back to its human form.

Her heart finally realized what was going on, why everything had felt so wrong. Why her supposed enemy had instead risked its life to protect her.

Cries of joy ran through the ranks of the samurai. They laughed and hollered at the triumph of finally defeating the menace to their village and families.

Kagome started forward, her eyes on the transforming youkai. She faintly heard Katsume angrily call her back, but the words didn't truly register. Her heavy footsteps quickened, the dull drone of the soldiers' ecstatic voices pushing her on. The dread and fear in her heart seemed to weigh her down, stretching on the endless seconds it took to reach its body.

_His_ body.

The glow faded away, leaving a simple human alone to the savagery of the new night's darkness.

Tears stung her eyes, blurring away the sight of the familiar red fire-rat kimono.

Its battle-worn threads were sundered into small, bloodied rags, hiding the severity of his injuries from her eyes. The hilt of the small stiletto protruded angrily from his shoulder.

The drone of the soldiers' happy cries infuriated her. Master Katsume's desperate calls for her to turn back bounced off her devastated form.

She knelt beside his battered body. His face looked so peaceful, his eyes tranquil and closed. Had Kagome not known better she would have said he was sleeping away the efforts of the previous day.

"Inu… INUYASHA!!!"

Crying, Kagome began to shake his shoulders violently, in a desperate attempt to get him to return to her world.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Yep.

If I wasn't dead last chapter, I bet I am now.

_**REVIEW!!**_

-Hanyou


	9. Night of the New Moon

Hello, wonderful readers of mine!

Chapter 10 is up and ready to go. Thanks to **_Kagome92111_** (my faithful reviewer!) and **_White Wolf's Fang_** for their input.

Big shout-out to Kitsama for beta-ing!

(P.S. This is the longest chapter to date. Aren't you proud?)

Enjoy!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§ The Night of the New Moon §

"Inuyasha… I'm so sorry. Please Inuyasha, you have to wake up! Please!"

Kagome reached out for his hand, grasping it tightly to her chest. A tiny tear splashed onto his cold fingers before she could stop it from falling. She silently reached out to dab it away.

_How could this happen? How could I be such a fool? I was too eager to prove to myself my worth in battle, and now Inuyasha…_

Her heart leaped as she saw his chest take a labored breath. "He's alive!" she whispered, but her hope faded as she realized each one was few and far between. If she could not wake him soon, Kagome feared he might never return to her.

Seemingly distant recollections of the past bombarded her with sudden force. She shivered, reliving past events as they cascaded through her broken mind. Between fervently studying for her finals, to no apparent avail, the sudden abduction from her room, only to be shown the massive destruction two demons had caused, and being asked to do away with them… and now this. Her mind was sinking deeper into shock and despair.

There was only one reason she could fathom he would be here, facing certain danger on the night of which he was most vulnerable. _Why, Inuyasha? How could you be so stupid? Why couldn't you wait until morning to find me? _

As much as her heart refused to acknowledge it, Kagome knew she had the answer already. Inuyasha would die to save her, just as he would for Kikyo. His stubborn will had proved that fact on many occasions.

Her thoughts flashed to anger as she thought of Master Katsume grinning wildly as his demon and Inuyasha had fought. Clues she had missed, reasons that she had blindly turned away slowly but surely fell into the pieces of the puzzle. This had been a trap from the very beginning.

A trap of which she had been the bait… and the final trigger.

Kagome's tear-stained eyes sought the silver stiletto. An ethereal glow surrounded it, the same power she could sense within the dragon demon hiding behind Katsume. This was the source of its power, Kagome guessed. A simple weapon Katsume had thrown her in order to protect herself with, and unknowingly caused her to carry out his plan.

The bastard had _used _her, to rid himself of her hanyou.

_But why?_

Her eyes turned around, seeking the object of her malice. Katsume's gaze was one of disappointment and rage; a hawk-like stare that when under most people would crumble, wailing to the floor for clemency. Not Kagome, and especially not now.

"You were never to know, Kagome. I do not know what went wrong," he dully stated, as if he were merely reciting the pages of a textbook. She flinched when he began to move leisurely towards them.

"Stay back!" Kagome flung himself over Inuyasha's body, protecting him. "Why, Katsume? Why did you try to kill him?"

A small smile escaped from Katsume's lips. The shimmering dragon growled a low tone, a laughing note it shared long with its master.

Katsume grinned again as he faced Kagome. "It is not I who has killed him, Kagome. The weapon, my demon, was activated when you plunged the stiletto into your precious hanyou's flesh. You have betrayed your own friends to the service of the St'aler."

He held a callused hand out to her. "I thank you for acting your part, Lady Kagome, in the revival of my lord. Your service will be well remembered when he is finally able to take control of the Eastern World."

Haunted misery and confusion overwhelmed her consciousness. Her guilty eyes turned away from Katsume's haunting visage, seeking the refuge of the cold, rocky ground. The chocolate orbs alighted on a small stone resting near her foot on the blood-soaked ground. Before she could think, Kagome flung it at the man standing before her. Katsume swore violently as it clouted him above his eye, bringing a hand up to comfort the area. It came down covered in his blood.

"Watch out!" a voice screamed from behind her. Kagome's eyes snapped behind her, to the figure racing down the steep slope at the entrance to the canyons. His dark robes were torn and dusty, much like the ones Miroku wore. She remembered Inuyasha racing back to save the man, yet she had no clue as to whom the voice belonged to.

"Why you little… You will pay dearly for that!" A quick reflex was all that saved her as Katsume's fist whipped past her face. She heard the monk yell again for her to run, but Kagome glanced to the motionless figure at her feet. She would never leave Inuyasha behind.

Katsume's face was twisted with rage. "My lord has no further use for you, woman. He has given permission for me to do with you as I wished."

"I wish you to die."

Kagome swung her arm back, reaching for an arrow. He grabbed her hand, forcing it away from the quiver. Kagome tried frantically to twist away, but instead tripped over the body at her feet. In another swift move, he had snatched up her other hand. He held both her fists in one hand, while he deftly flexed the other.

Kagome glanced behind her shoulders, and almost cried. Whoever that other man was, and whose side he was on did not matter. Kagome could read on his panicked face that he knew he would not reach the two of them in time.

The young miko closed her eyes and tried desperately to shield herself as Katsume's free hand swung back violently to strike her.

A sickening crunch echoed through the valley.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_What has that half-wit demon gotten himself into now?_

The bank of coals hissed violently in protest as Miroku dosed them thoroughly with a bucket of water. Stamping out the last few traces of warmth, his eyes once again traced the path the fierce light had originated from.

The same path Inuyasha had taken to the canyons.

Sango deftly knotted the last cord on her demon slayer's outfit. "Shippo," she called, "are you ready? Where are you?"

Miroku finally spotted the kitsune, perched on the fully-transformed Kirara. "Come on, you guys!" he called. "We have to go save Kagome!"

Miroku had taken first watch, but everyone had woken when the first aura of demonic power had swept through in a swath of blazing light. The second, more powerful one only served as a greater warning to the monk that things in the canyons might have not gone as well as could be hoped.

Especially since the second one had carried the aura of the St'aler.

His eyes glanced the camp, looking for anything Sango had failed to pick up. Spotting Kagome's yellow bag, Miroku grasped a strap.

I hope I do not take this bag in vain, Inuyasha. May the spirits keep you and Lady Kagome alive this night.

Hearing Shippo's urgent cry for him to hurry, the monk lifted the heavy pack to his shoulder and hauled it to Kirara's back.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

He grinned in utter satisfaction as his foot connected solidly with the soft flesh of the human in front of him. A rib cracked soundly under the strain, the crunch reverberating throughout the canyon walls. _It serves that bastard right_, he dimly thought.

Katsume screamed in agony, flinging Kagome back. She tripped hard over his outstretched leg, causing a wave of pain to course through the entire limb.

_Dammit, one more broken thing to worry about. Stupid human body._

His entire chest seared with a fiery pain, although nothing compared to the crushing blackness that had swallowed him as the effects of the new moon had finally taken hold. The void had been quiet, peaceful even, compared to the battle before. Voices on the outside had drifted in occasionally, but his mind had taken no heed. Those voices no longer could concern him.

That was until Kagome's scream had punctured it. Nothing alive or dead could have kept him there after that. Not if Kagome's life was in danger.

Yet, even after returning to this world, he still felt aloft, and incomplete. It had been a great challenge to even think of protecting Kagome as he was now. The effort had left him exhausted and scattered, and still he yet feared of leaving her once again.

He remembered everything of the battle, and everything afterwards said during Katsume and Kagome's exchange.

He knew it was not her fault.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kagome lifted herself from the ground, her hand gently comforting the spot where her head had connected to the earth. The world seemed to tip and whirl about, and Kagome slammed her eyes shut lest she be sick.

A comforting hand reached under her shoulders. Kagome searched about for the offering arm, using it to gain her balance as she rose unsteadily to her feet. When the world once again felt stable beneath, she opened her eyes to man before her.

"Are you alright, my lady?" he asked.

Kagome nodded her head. "Did you save me… monk?" she questioned, pointing to the writhing form beyond. Katsume's samurai were helping their master to his feet, but Kagome could see he was injured seriously enough that the ill-tempered warrior would be going nowhere fast.

The man smiled. "The name is Varon, my lady. At least, that's what my friends know me as." He gave her a wink. "You are a very brave woman, Lady Kagome. But alas, it was not my hand that should receive recognition for that feat."

"Varon," a low voice growled weakly, "if you lay one hand on her…"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked, whirling around to the hanyou at her feet. "You're alive!"

"What else would I be?" She saw him look to the tears staining her cheeks, and feebly shake his head. "You really expected a demon like that could defeat me? I'm insulted Kagome!"

"You jerk! You always pull this. You risk your life recklessly, scare me half to death, and yell if I worry!" Kagome leaned down, gently hugging his wounded body. "I'm just glad you can do the latter part this time," she whispered in his ear.

"Keh."

Kagome reluctantly pulled away, and gasped. Her shirt was covered in his blood.

"Inuyasha, your bleeding hasn't stopped yet!"

"So what?"

"You idiot! You're a human right now! If we don't stop it…" She found she couldn't finish the sentence.

"If I may interrupt?" Varon pushed Kagome aside, crouching beside Inuyasha so that he could see the monk. Kagome saw his face darken as his eyes pass over Inuyasha's wounds, and the stiletto still stuck in his shoulder.

"I'm afraid, Inuyasha, we don't have much time. I need to remove the blade from your shoulder as soon as possible, and then we need to leave." He pointed at the grouping samurai warriors, and the dragon eyeing them menacingly. "If I don't remove the blade, that dragon will able to track us. It's connected to it somehow. My senses can gather that much."

Varon glanced again the dragon. Both it and the hilt of the blade were becoming increasingly more iridescent as the minutes went by. "Although I have no idea why it is glowing like that."

Inuyasha nodded. His violet eyes dulled with understanding at Varon's earlier statement. "Kagome," the hanyou said, a grave look on his face, "watch Master Katsume's movement for us. If he tries something, shoot him with your arrow."

She reached down, grabbing her bow and arrow, confused. From that angle, she wouldn't be able to see what Varon was doing. "Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned. Her eyes gazed fiercely into his own, trying to search out what was troubling him.

"The blade is buried in the bone of his shoulder, Kagome. It might take a minute to remove." Varon looked to her in sympathy. "In his state… let's just say you and I were going to have to carry him out anyway."

Inuyasha gave her a weak smile. "Go keep an eye on them, Kagome."

She nodded, turning away so that he wouldn't see the tears streaming down her face.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Varon watched the hanyou from the corner of his eye. Inuyasha's breathing was weak, and his skin was soaked in sweat. The monk couldn't imagine the pain he was going through right now, and knew that by removing the stiletto he'd only make it worse.

In his limited experience in dealing with healings, he had never seen someone hold on as long as Inuyasha had. By all rights as a human, though he was scared to admit it, this man should have been dead.

"You're more stubborn than I first thought, friend."

Inuyasha snorted. "I don't need you getting sentimental on me too, monk. Just take the blade out, and let's get out of here!"

Varon gripped the handle tightly. "It _will_ hurt."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, trying to give to impression of being seriously offended. However, the final effect resulted in something Varon was certain the hanyou had not intended, as the comical look upon his face almost set the monk to laughing. _It almost resembles_, thought the monk, _a look a puppy might give its young female owner in retribution_ _for a deed done wrong…_

Varon finally allowed himself a sparing grin. "I should have known you'd try to be a showoff."

"Get ready…"

"…On three…

"…Two…

"…One." Varon jerked back as hard as he could.

A shockwave ripped from the weapon, tearing the stiletto from the monk's grip and tossing like a rag doll away from the hanyou. Inuyasha grunted in pain, his eyes opening wide, as the weapon was loosened faintly from within him.

From his perch on the ground, Varon watched as Kagome was flung to the ground nearby. The ring of dust expanded outward, knocking over Katsume's men and the master himself.

As it touched the dragon, however, the blast of wind abruptly subsided.

Giving an unearthly snarl, the demon began to snake its way across the canyon floor. Varon tried to rise, but found his limbs anchored securely in place. A glance at Kagome told him she was immobilized as well.

The demon was heading straight for Inuyasha.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"You stupid bastard," said Inuyasha, as he vainly tried to struggle to his feet. "Haven't you given up yet?"

The shimmering dragon roared in anger, sliding to a halt before him. Its coal-black eyes threatened to suck him within their depths. Their appearance was a faint reminiscence of the black void he had resided in before Kagome had called him.

Inuyasha smiled. His weak human body was handling the stress better than the hanyou would have guessed. The feeling of being adrift was stronger now than ever, and, guessing from what he knew of the St'aler, he could bet on the reason why.

The dragon was stealing his soul.

_I'll be damned,_ literally, _if I let it do that._

He could feel a part of himself still within those coal eyes, trapped inside the demon. It was drawing his spirit through the blade into itself, harvesting him for the St'aler.

At least he now knew how to stop it.

Inuyasha reached for the hilt of the blade. The dragon's eyes flashed red, and it growled a warning note.

_Yep. I was right._

Inuyasha grasped the handle, and prepared to pull it out himself.

"Inuyasha! Stop, you fool!"

Inuyasha turned to the voice. Katsume struggled to rise from across the canyon, clutching his chest. Inuyasha frowned, and glanced towards Kagome and Varon. Both of them didn't move. Besides he, the dragon, and Inuyasha himself, no one else seemed to be able to rise from the shockwave.

"Keh. I get it. A spell in case someone can figure out how this thing works. Right, Katsume?"

Katsume grinned wickedly, steadily himself against the canyon wall. "If you pull that blade out now, Inuyasha, your soul will be torn asunder. You'll never know peace, boy!"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"My fellows and I have seen signs of St'aler use all over Japan. I have searched for months, but I have been unable to find the source of the attacks. Two things are certain however, the attacker's power and accuracy are increasing, and he knows the ancient requirement for their power."_

"_What?" asked Inuyasha._

"_A living human soul," replied Miroku, "stolen from the body while the victim is still alive. An eternity of suffering, never attaining peace. Banished, forever."_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"You will cease to exist, in this world, or the next!"

_Damned if I do, damned if I don't._

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. Even though she was trapped by the spell, he see in her eyes a desperate plea for him to stop. Silent words of fear and anguish played on her lips.

He realized no one had ever told her about the St'aler. No one had told her that if he were to surrender to this dragon, now, both her world and his would be forever changed, or, destroyed.

He glanced at his human hands. If Kagome had never came, he would be back at the Sacred Tree, waiting out the night with the fear of being discovered on his mind. He wouldn't be running around, saving the world and the woman he loved.

_No,_ Inuyasha laughed_, if _Kagome_ hadn't come, I would still be pinned to that tree, waiting out eternity with Kikyo._

_What difference is one eternity to another?_

The dragon, sensing his intentions, lunged forward to snatch him. Inuyasha turned to Kagome, meeting her horrified gaze.

"I love you, Kagome. I'm sorry."

He pulled the stiletto free.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_LAST BIG CLIFFIE FOR A WHILE_! Promise!

_**Review!**_

Chapter 11 is halfway done (for once!). My muse tells me the more reviews, the faster it come out… tops two weeks from now. I won't be that mean to you guys!

(Plus winter break is in two weeks, a.k.a. lots of time to write!)

-Hanyou


	10. A Vow onto the Departed

Bonjour, mes amis!

Comment ça va?

(Blank stares)

Gomen, I'm starting a French correspondence course. Very scary. Too bad they don't offer Japanese!

Review Responses!

**_Kagome92111- _**You had your winter break 2 months ago? Now I'm confused, considering the temperatures here at the end of January were –51OC with the wind chill. A little cold, you could say. (And yes, the temperature reading is Celsius, which means I'm a Canadian!)

By the way, for all those wondering, I do not live in Toronto.

**_Kitsama_**- Gah! I feel so sorry for you, considering all the asterisk points were around the sentences I had wrote on a different word processor. That's why the formatting was weird…

Thanks so much for beta-ing!

Sur avec les stories! (On with the story!)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§ A Vow Unto The Departed §

The crushing, heart-stopping pain within his chest did little to ease Katsume's mood. The arms of his men, his samurai, shook with the effort of carrying their leader as gently as possible through the craggy hill-country. Each jolt of their footsteps thrust another dagger into his already tender ribs. As much as Katsume was enjoying this trip home, he could only wish it would last forever.

His lord was not going to be pleased.

In fact, Katsume was fairly certain the gods were on his side if he lived through this day. The hanyou had proven to be a foe filled with surprises, even if his ultimate outcome was to lose in the end. To some extent, that is. At least he wouldn't be bothering Katsume anymore.

The master cursed to himself. How the hanyou had managed to return to a human form was beyond him. After that trick, everything had barreled down the hillside. Kagome was of now no use to any future plans, being exposed to the true side of his mission, obliterating any chance to use her skill once more.

But that fact was the least of his worries.

The link between the dragon and Inuyasha's soul had been severed far too soon. Katsume feared that he may not have enough usable spirit for his lord to power the St'aler, and if he did not return with some results this day, the master feared his life to be on the line.

The ground under one samurai's foot chose that moment to give way, causing the man to trip and jar the precarious grip the men had on their leader. Katsume howled in agony, twisting away from their hands. The cracked rib broke soundly as Katsume landed full force upon it, sending a wave of anguish coursing through his body.

_I hope Inuyasha's enjoying his revenge,_ he thought, as the dark abyss came up to collect him.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Shippo clutched desperately to Kirara's white fur as the twin-tailed fire cat sped through the dying morning. His green eyes scoured the tree lines, pinpointing every little red dot. At least that was one good use of Inuyasha's red haori. It was always easy to spot... almost...

That is if one didn't take into account they had been scouring the area from which Miroku had seen the light for nearly half a day.

The kitsune glanced back to the worried faces behind him. Sango and Miroku, tired from the long, strenuous night, gave him weary grins. As much as Shippo tried to imagine it, he couldn't see much mirth trapped within them.

Shippo unclenched a tiny fist from the fur, pausing only briefly from his meticulous search to wipe a small tear from his face, before the others could see it. To lose Kagome was one thing. Though Shippo cared deeply for her, Inuyasha's haughty attitude had assured the young kitsune that he would bring her back. He always had pulled through for him. However, to mayhap lose his inu-papa as well…Shippo was desperate.

A cue from Sango turned Kirara east, back towards the towering canyons. It had been the first area they checked, in the early morning light, Shippo remembered, but their search had revealed only wind-swept rocks and sand. Miroku had remarked that a fierce gust might have cleaned the area out before they had arrived, but the urgency of the situation had allowed no extra time.

Now it was the only place Inuyasha, Varon, and Kagome could be.

"Do not worry, Shippo. We will find Inuyasha and the others soon enough." Miroku reached out, rubbing the young kitsune's back. Shippo was startled to feel****the monk flick off a missed tear from his face. He closed his eyes, embarrassed.

They passed over the canyons again, and again. There was no sign of them. Each crossing added on an extra weight onto Shippo's chest, and soon he could hide the tears no longer.

Sango leaned forward to Miroku. "Maybe we should stop for today." A concerned look crossed her face. "Kirara's exhausted, and I think we all need a break."

Miroku nodded his head in silent agreement.

"Shippo?" Sango questioned. "Are you right with that?"

Shippo gave a last glance to the canyon walls. The sun, on its last legs of the day, gave the rocks an almost peaceful, serene quality. The relaxing effect made him realize how exhausted he was.

"Whatever."

Kirara mewed, and banked slowly near a forest ridge on the edge of the walls. A tiny stream was visible, meandering through the saplings, passing through a small clearing only to plunge from the sheer edge into the valley. Shippo thought it was a nice place to spend the night, but the firecat picked up speed, heading instead farther south.

"Hey! Where the hell are you people going! Don't leave us here, wait up!"

"Inuyasha!" cried Shippo, spinning around to the source of the voice.

The familiar fire-rat haroi was in the clearing below, sleeves flailing rapidly as Inuyasha raced to catch up with others. "Hey! Wait up!" he repeated.

"Sango, turn Kirara around. Inuyasha's down there!"

"Where?" answered Sango, her eyes frantically searching the area. "I don't see him."

Shippo gave her an impatient growl, and thrust his finger towards the opening. "Guys," he said, "he's right…"

"…there?"

Miroku snatched the kitsune before he could fall off in amazement. The clearing was empty, and Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

"Shippo, are you alright?" Miroku plopped the fox demon back on Kirara. "You sure gave us a scare, there."

"But, but," sputtered Shippo, "I swear I saw him."

"I think we've all had a long day, and the sun is setting. Maybe your eyes where just playing tricks on you."

"I saw what I saw! Please, Inuyasha _was_ down there." Shippo gave the monk his cutest face possible. "Don't you believe me?"

Miroku sighed, reluctant to give in. "I suppose it's worth a look. The area didn't look too bad for the night, despite being so close to enemy territory. Sango?"

"Come on, Kirara," she said. "Let's go back." She looked to Shippo again. "But I'm not promising there be anything there, okay?"

Shippo's face transformed into a triumphant grin.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"See, what did I tell you! I did see him!"

Miroku's toe nudged the ashes of a well-concealed fire. The area within the trees was hidden cleverly as well, both aerially and from the ground. "It may be them," he said, "but they were concerned about secrecy as to their location. We wouldn't have found this place if we were not looking specifically for it."

Sango shook her head in wonder. Whoever had found this place knew what they were doing, and had a real reason to use it. The thought that mayhap Inuyasha and the others might have been here had crossed her mind, but if that was true, where were they now?

Her eyes sought a clue, and they quickly found it. A robe dangled loosely near her, hanging precariously on a tree. Sango sucked back a gasp. The robe was soaked with blood. Her hand reached out to grasp it. "Miroku," she called, "isn't this one of Varon's-"

"Watch out!" cried Shippo. An arrow flew through the trees, striking mere inches from Sango's outstretched hand. She recoiled back, jumping away from the robe.

"Whoever you are, go away!" a feminine voice called out. "We don't want to have to deal with you, but if you refuse to leave…"

"Kagome?" questioned Miroku.

There was a slight pause. "Guys," the voice tentatively answered, "is that you?"

"Kagome!" squealed Shippo. His furry feet sped to the source of the voice, leaping wildly through the air. Sango sighed as Kagome emerged from the bushes, just in time to save him from dashing through a patch of brambles.

"Shippo! Miroku, Sango! Thank god you found us!" Kagome's elated voice cried.

"Miroku!" called Varon from another section of trees. "It _is _you." He tapped his foot impatiently to the ground. "It's about time you decided show up!"

"We couldn't find you guys!" whined Miroku, trying to grovel in his friend's eyes. Sango shook her head in disgust as the monk hastily tried to put together an explanation. "I swear, we were searching all day."

"There were some patrols out looking for us," explained Kagome. "We had to lie low for a little while. I can't believe you found us here though."

Sango smiled, remembering Shippo's happiness earlier when she had decided to stop and look. "It was Shippo," she said. "We were going to head for safer ground for the night, but he spotted Inuyasha calling us from the trees. A good thing too, or else we might have been looking for you guys for days."

She glanced around. "Where _is_ he, by the way? Inuyasha? Did he go out looking for us or something-" Sango stopped immediately as a gray shade passed over Kagome's face.

Varon looked to the forest floor for the strength to speak, but Kagome beat him to it.

"It was my fault," she mumbled, looking away from the others. "I didn't know it was him."

"Gods," she continued. "Why did it have to be him? Inuyasha, you idiot, why did you have to come!"

Confusion laced about the group. Sango ached to run to her friend, to comfort her in her arms, but her feet seemed frozen with shock into the unyielding ground. Frightening images of what her friend had gone through rampaged unchecked through her mind. "What… what happened?" she finally managed to ask.

"Inuyasha… he sacrificed himself to the St'aler in order to save Lady Kagome's life." Varon fumbled with his hands, suddenly finding a very interesting scar. "I watched him do it…I stood and watched."

Shippo, in Kagome's arms, whimpered with fear and shock. Miroku turned away from the others, grasping his staff in frustration. Sango felt the tears at the corner of her eyes finally begin to fall.

"Where is he?" Sango was startled to see Shippo gently pulling on Kagome's tattered shirt. "Where'd you guys leave him?" the fox-child's trembling voice repeated.

"Oh, Shippo…" Kagome started, then hugged him to his chest. She turned around, pulling apart the bushes she had been hiding in.

On the cool forest floor, Inuyasha's body lay quietly sleeping, his human face calm and quiet. Sango stifled a gasp at the amount of damage to his fire-rat haroi, and the blood soaking it.

"The idiot," mumbled Kagome, "it was the new moon last night. He came after me, on the new moon, battled a demon I helped summon to destroy him…and lost."

Suddenly, Sango saw something that almost made her scream with joy.

Shippo leapt from Kagome's arms, his little voice squeaking with excitement. "He's alive!" he cried, as Inuyasha's chest took another labored breath.

"Yes," said Varon, "but I'm sorry Shippo. Inuyasha's body may still be alive, but his soul has been seized."

"But," said Miroku, "there still may be a chance. If we can somehow retrieve his soul, Inuyasha will still be alive!"

Kagome looked to the ground. "We can't," she said. "There is no known way to stop the St'aler."

"And when has that ever stopped us?" Sango flinched at the malice in her own voice. "I'm sorry, but I can't believe we're all just giving up on him. We haven't explored all the options yet. Let's go back to the village and talk with Lady Kaede. She may have knowledge of something we do not."

"Kaede?" questioned Varon.

"A priestess," said Kagome, her eyes alighting with hope. "Back at our village."

'It's worth a try," said Miroku. "We're not going to lose anything by doing it."

"Time," countered Varon. "And that's something we have precious little of right now. But I see no other options." He eyed the setting sun. "I'd suggest we'd spend the night here though."

He gave a joyful smirk. "Dibs on first watch!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Shippo. "No fair!"

Sango couldn't help but grin as the others took Varon's bait, cheerfully arguing over the watch orders. The prospect of hope with Kaede seemed to lighten everyone's mood.

Maybe they could save Inuyasha after all.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

From a hastily made stretcher, Katsume waited quietly as a samurai returned the St'aler and its dagger to the pedestal. The samurai seemed nervous to even be near the objects, as if they would suddenly transform and strike him down. With the utmost care, he placed them into their slots, then turned and bowed to Katsume.

"Master, I have done as you wish. Is their anything else you require? Anything for the pain?"

_A new body_, thought Katsume, _to replace this one._ The dull ache abruptly spiked as if to argue that statement. "No, samurai," answered Katsume. "You may go."

"I will summon our lord, then." The samurai left the room, his footsteps whispering softly down the hall. Katsume groaned, trying to making his battered body as comfortable as possible.

_Of course, it may not matter. I might be dead soon anyway. What a joyful thought._

Katsume closed his eyes for a bit. The sounds of someone entering the room soon became apparent, the familiar thump of feet on the wooden floor. A shadow fell across his face, and Katsume hesitantly opened his eyes.

"Tsk, tsk. Katsume, my friend. What have you done to your self now?"

"My lord, I-"

The demon smiled, and shook his head. "You foolish man, you almost got yourself killed. I told you not to underestimate Inuyasha." He turned to the St'aler. His eyes gazed the stiletto. "I saw the entire thing."

Katsume's worry deepened. "My lord?" his voice rasped. "You saw it all?"

"Do not think I would let the opportunity to see Inuyasha's demise go to waste. Yes, the entire thing." The demon stepped back so Katsume could see him from the floor. "You think you have failed me?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Be glad you have not." Confusion crossed Katsume's brow. The demon turned back the stiletto, lifting it from its slot. He fingered the blade delicately, tracing the worn patterns with a fingernail. With a gentle hand, he took to blade to the St'aler, balancing perfectly on the sphere.

A low hum filled the room. The dragon appeared, its limbs and body now whole since the battle. It growled a low note, and vanished within the black sphere below.

"The transference is complete." The demon removed the blade and returned it. He moved to Katsume.

"There is enough of the hanyou's soul there now to run some tests. However…" the demon leaned down and grabbed Katsume's collar, lifting him up. The man stifled a yelp of pain. "I still need the rest. I saw the hanyou thwart your plans. The rest of his soul is still out there. Find it, soon, or face the consequences."

Katsume nodded his head, biting his tongue to keep from screaming.

"Good. I see you understand." The demon dropped him and turned to the door.

"Do not fail me, Katsume." He exited the area.

Katsume, his chest screaming with pain, caught his breath, trying not to overuse his lungs and move the injured rib.

_Well,_ he thought, _that went better than expected._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Shippo gazed softly at the gray lumps encircling the dying fire. The soft contours and dips vaguely resembled familiar shapes, ones that he had no trouble identifying. However, sometimes he'd forget, so he'd have to wait until the lumps shifted, revealing the sleeping human hidden underneath.

The night was turning out to be a cool one, so Kagome had to break out emergency blankets for all of them. Kagome herself had refused to take one, giving two to keep Inuyasha, no, Inuyasha's body, warm. When she had finally fallen asleep, though, Shippo had crept out of his and quietly given it to her shivering form.

He had tried to get to sleep, but nightmares kept plaguing his thoughts, keeping him fully awake. Shippo hadn't known you could have nightmares while you were awake. At least, he hadn't known until his father and mother had died. They eventually had gone away, and never returned. Until now…

A breeze brushed through the area, and Shippo had to clung to the branch he was on to keep from falling off. When it finally subsided, he crawled lower down, to shelter within the branches. It was disorientating to see Inuyasha sleeping on the ground outside. Usually he'd be doing what Shippo was doing now, hidden among the branches, watching over his friends. Shippo smiled to himself. Sometimes, when Inuyasha had fallen asleep, and the nightmares of his father's death woke him up, Shippo had climbed the branches and snuggled into his inu-papa's lap. The feeling of safety and comfort had always lulled him back to sleep.

Inuyasha had never known he was there, for Shippo managed to awaken first and scramble away. It was a secret Shippo intended to keep safely to himself.

A thought crossed the young kitsune's mind. He had been sure he had seen Inuyasha calling them from the trees today. There had been no doubt in his mind. However, according to Kagome, they had been attacked last night. There was no way Inuyasha could have waved them down.

Curling up into tiny crevice within the tree, Shippo began to gaze up at the stars. A tear crossed Shippo's cheek as he began to count them. He was scared, scared for his inu-papa. Inuyasha had always been so strong, so arrogant, and had always been there. He was the security blanket for all of them, and now he was gone.

Shippo suddenly wondered whom it was that Inuyasha trusted in.

_ Hey, twerp, whatcha doing? _

Shippo nearly jumped out of his skin, and quickly checked the party below. Inuyasha's blanket hadn't moved.

"Inuyasha?" he asked, but there was no answer.

_Okay, I'm officially going nuts._ Shippo curled back up into his nook in the tree, and resumed his stargazing. Nevertheless, the poor kitsune couldn't concentrate, so perturbed was he from hearing Inuyasha's voice.

"Inuyasha," he whispered, "are you really out there?"

The breeze picked up again, and Shippo sighed. It was as if he really expected an answer. Besides, he was half asleep. _I probably just imagined him._

Shippo yawned, tucking his tail around his body for warmth. It wasn't long before the world of dreams lulled him within its grasp.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A figure appeared from the direction of the canyons. It had watched silently as the camp had slowly, one by one, fallen asleep. The figure quietly darted by their sentinel, now Sango's duty, on watch for any sign of trouble. Her eyes didn't move as he slipped past her, focused on a point beyond him.

The figure stopped near the fire, gazing on the sleeping bodies before him. A small smile escaped his lips, exposing tiny twin fangs, as his eyes found Kagome. His thoughts put to rest, the figure bounded into a nearby tree to guard them.

To his disappointment, the figure found his place already taken. The tiny kitsune in his nook was twisting violently, whimpering, in the grip of a fearful nightmare.

_ Keh. Oi, Shippo. _

The figure slipped down beside the kitsune. He pulled off his fire-rat haroi, and placed it about the child's shoulders. He quieted instantly.

He smiled.

_ Don't worry kid. You're stuck with me. _

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**The following is a special presentation to celebrate the eleventh chapter of Unexpected Alliances, courtesy of my co-writer/psychopathic sister, demoness. A special, touching and humor-bound authors' note. Please enjoy, or scroll down and review! **_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ah, Inuyasha is being parental to the kitsune (group sigh "Ahh"). My guess (as the oft-spoken, fair, well-writing authoress) is that the part of the soul that hanyou-boy is missing is the part that makes him an immature baka to the lonely orphan.

Inuyasha: No its not, it is the part that makes me not murder the idiot co-authors making me look weak and cuddly on the net.

Sure, my Lord of the Rings boys would be all over you.

(Voices in background, sounding British- No we wouldn't! We shall come instead to your aid, puppy-eared demon.)

Okay, then. Your graceful goodbye for the epilogue of Answering to the Threat just got little more sadistic. (Moans and cries of strike heard) Oh come on you guys, suck it up for one more chapter.

Now, on a less violent note Inuyasha, would you like your braggadocio expatiated?

Inuyasha: Was that Japanese, or a crappy English dub?

Oh god! To translate it for you into the language of the 'Idiot', would you like to feel happier from more reviews?

Inuyasha: Yes! Why didn't you just # ask that!

(_Translation from 'Idiot' for all of the rest of us_: Please review, or Inuyasha may decrease our vocabulary skills even more from their depreciated levels!)

Sesshomaru: I understood the demoness perfectly brother, any fool would…

Inuyasha: Now you are calling yourself a fool! I don't even have to insult you as much anymore, you do it on your own!

Sometime we are just going to have to you two in a room together, and let you fight it out.

Sesshomaru: It would be fine with me.

Ohh, maybe there could be rubbing oil of some kind involved, like they had on Brad Pitt in Troy…

(Both authors stare off dreamily, giggling. The two brothers hurriedly find some way to make up their differences.)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed.

P.S. I'm scared too!

-Hanyou


	11. Delusions of the Mind

Happy Easter!

Sorry about the long wait guys, I'm up to my ears in French. (If you count all the papers I've gone through since the start of spring break, you could take that almost literally…)

So, it's a long one. Hope you enjoy!

Reviews!

**_Kitsama_**- No problem! Ouch, that had to hurt! Tell your friend good luck for me.

P.S. I'm using Mircosoft Word to type this, do you have a different word processor? Might account for the extra spaces…Thanks so much for beta-ing!

**_Kagome9111_**- Thanks so much for your review!

_§ You two have no idea how much your constant reviews have kept this story §_

_alive… thank you._

Enjoy!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§ Delusions of the Mind §

Far out on the awaking horizon, a welcome orb emerged from its secluded slumber. Casting warming rays about its surroundings, the sun tentatively took its first breath, exhaling towards the grove where our company still slept.

The intruding cold from the breeze slipped through the cracks and miniscule holes in the fabric. Sighting its prey, the chill rushed in, viciously attacking the tiny kitsune still lost to the world. Shippo shivered unconsciously, but it battled on, finally forcing him to open his eyes to the awakening world.

He blinked. That was weird. A sea of ominous red stretched before his eyes, a cover between him and the reality of the world outside. The shade was oddly familiar too…Shippo took a whiff, instantly recognizing the hanyou's scent.

"Yeeep!" squeaked Shippo, remembering where he was andwhere his dreams had driven him. It was far past time to have escaped the sanctuary of Inuyasha's company. He should have returned to his spot near Kagome hours ago.

The enveloping, comforting folds suddenly became a death trap as Shippo frantically tried to scramble away, without waking his oblivious and rather violent security blanket. His little paws pushed away the fire rat fur hysterically, discerning for any trace of liberation from his prison.

A tiny sliver of light abruptly appeared before him, and Shippo broke for the opening. The sun, half risen from the horizon, smiled happily back at him as he detangled the few remaining folds of red from his body.

God forbid he had woken Inuyasha up in that mess. Shippo didn't know how he'd explain that one to the hanyou. Inuyasha would forever taunt and torture the poor kitsune should he gain knowledge of Shippo's excursions.

His feet skittered and slipped beneath him on the rough bark as Shippo darted to the trunk that would take him down to Kagome's side. A small amount of courage slowly managed to gather itself within him as he scampered away, and, before ducking his head out of sight, he gave a quick glance to check to see if the hanyou was still asleep.

One golden orb glared back, the other hidden by a twitching eyelid. A tiny flicker of astonishment played across Inuyasha's lips, only to be replaced by an amused smirk.

Shippo winced. He knew what was coming…and he made a break for it.

Panting heavily, Shippo was about to surge down the face of the tree when he glimpsed the campsite below. His tiny eyes gazed a twin likeness of the Inuyasha belowhim. Reality came crashing back in like a boulder cascading from a cliff side.

_That's right…Inuyasha's…dead. Am…I dreaming?_

His terrified eyes whipped back to the crevice where he had seen Inuyasha last. The hanyou was still there, clutching Tetsusagia tightly in its usual position. Inuyasha straightened out his disheveled haori, and Shippo could hear a light chuckle escape from his lips.

_Relax, kid. I won't bite, not now anyway. Don't wake Kagome up, alright?_

Shippo could have sworn his jaw hit the ground beneath him. "Inu…yasha?" he croaked. "You're alive?"

Inuyasha gave him a cold glance. _Don't tell me I have to go through the talking puppet line again._

"But…but…" Shippo stared back at the last vestiges of the campfire, rubbing his eyes furiously to guarantee he was seeing things right. Despite all attempts, he still picked up two Inuyashas, the one the ground, and the one in the tree taking to him.

_What a morning_, he thought, as the darkness come up to collect him.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Shippo swooned, his little body threateningly to fall dangerously close to the edge of the tree branch. Seeing the inevitable path of the kitsune's descent to the ground, Inuyasha threw Tetsusagia to the side and dove to catch him.

The hanyou's fingers slipped right through Shippo.

Realizing his current situation too late, Inuyasha could only watch helplessly as the kitsune stumbled downward. His worry turned instantly to relief, however, when Shippo's tiny claws managed to snag bark before all was lost. Jarred by the initial impact with the tree, Shippo regained consciousness just in time to save himself from a long trip to the ground.

Inuyasha breathed an inward thank you to whoever was listening, and watched cautiously as Shippo swung himself back face to face with his spirit.

_You okay?_

His tiny eyes shot a piercing glare towards him, and even without a corporal form, Inuyasha could still feel the coldness behind it. Arrogant to the thought that Shippo was reluctant to believe him, Inuyasha met the glare with an icier equivalent.

A long, bitter silence ensued. The sun doubled its height above the skyline before either of them uttered a word.

_Poor kid_, thought Inuyasha, _I don't even understand this myself_. He sighed inwardly. _I probably shouldn't have even showed my face here. _

_I thought it would have been okay, to see their faces one last time._

_I would have never imagined…that Shippo could see me._

Shippo abruptly folded his arms together in a defiant protest. Inuyasha almost choked to see the rage emanating from his little body as Shippo at last let out the string of thoughts that had bombarded his mind.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you copying Inuyasha? What do you want from us?"

Bitter questions from the tongue of one so young. Inuyasha sighed hopelessly. His temper was starting to get the better of him, and was eating away rapidly whatever little remained of his patience. He could not explain this phenomenon to Shippo, the one that allowed him to stay in this world, and it was bugging the hell out of him that he wasn't allowed to know the great secret either.

_You know what_, he snapped, _I don't have time to stay here and baby-sit you. I don't even know why I'm here, or why you can see me. Hell, I'm supposed to be dead!_ Inuyasha rose to his feet, unconsciously dusting off his clothes. Irritation consumed him when he silently reminded himself that dust didn't stick to him anymore. _Just go down there, and wake up Kagome. Go back to Kaede's. She's the only one, besides those two monks down there, that really knows what's going on._

The kid continued to glare at him.

_Get out of here now, before that bastard Katsume finds you!_

Shippo's eyes widened immensely. Inuyasha winced, realizing what had just come out of his mouth to the young kitsune_. I'm glad Kagome didn't hear that_, he thought, _or my grave would be my own impression in the dust._

A flicker of thought crossed Shippo's face, replacing the murderous glare. Curious, Inuyasha watched as the kitsune reached into his clothes, his hand darting through various pockets and folds. He grasped something tightly, and a shade of fear darted through his eyes. Inuyasha straightened, confused at what might have frightened him.

Without warning, Shippo flicked his small hand out and hurled a small object in Inuyasha's direction.

Ingrained reflexes made him reach out and try to snatch it before the item could strike him. Much to Inuyasha's dismay, however, it flew through his outstretched hand and whisked through what would have been his forehead.

_Dammit, this is getting really annoying…_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Get out of here now, before that bastard Katsume finds you!_

Shippo eyed the figure before him in utter disbelief. It talked like Inuyasha, moved like Inuyasha, and…Shippo gingerly tested the air…it even smelled like Inuyasha!

A thought occurred to him. While 'Inuyasha' watched cautiously, Shippo dug his hand through the collection of faithful odds and ends at his disposal. When he found what he wanted, a shroud of fear escaped his mask of defiance. Should he be wrong, and this truly was Inuyasha, or another enemy come to destroy them…

_Please let me be wrong. Please let it be Inuyasha. I shall endure my thousand punches forever, if it is only he._

Shippo flung the top at Inuyasha's forehead.

Inuyasha snorted in surprise, his hand whipping around to catch the top before it could nail Shippo's intended target. Shippo sighed a small breath of relief when the clawed hand reached out to snare it…and sucked it right back in as the toy glided on through both Inuyasha's hand and face.

_Dammit_, the figure said, _this is getting really annoying…_

Inuyasha was a hallucination. It was the only explanation. Why else would the top go through him?

Tears stung Shippo's eyes as the kitsune desperately tried to hold them back_. It's only my mind,_ he sadly thought, _playing tricks on me. _

_Just like yesterday. _

_Why couldn't it have been him?_

_Hey!_ 'Inuyasha' yelped. _What did you do that for! I didn't even doing anything this time!_

Shippo turned his back and dejectedly slid down the trunk to the base of the tree. Landing hard on his tiny feet, Shippo scampered off past the campfire, past the real Inuyasha. He pounded the earth, racing off to the edge of the trees, away from his memories.

_Hey! Shippo! Get back here_, Inuyasha's voice hollered. _Where do you think you're going?_

He seemed so real…it should have been him. I miss him so much…

A tiny thorn pricked his skin. He tried to ignore it, but the little sliver worked itself farther in, demanding his attention. Allowing his exhausted body to sink to the forgiving ground, Shippo subconsciously began to dig it out.

_Why did you have to die Inuyasha? Why did you have to leave me alone?_

_I swear it was him…his voice…his mind…_

_But it is only my mind._

_My delusional mind._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Shippo!"

The sound, the call of his name, tore him violently out of sleep. Shippo jumped up, nearly tearing his clothes on a wayward bramble. The brush and trees surrounded him, all leering quietly at this new stranger in their territory.

_Was it all a dream?_

Shippo panicked. The trees all looked the same. He had no idea where he was.

"Shippo!" Kagome's voice reverberated through the foliage. "Where are you?"

"Here," he cried, trying to sense where the sound was coming from. He wasn't about to admit to another he'd lost himself in the woods, for a demon, even a young one, that was downright embarrassing. Cursing his useless ears, Shippo tried vainly to catch a familiar scent. The fragrance of vanilla and mint leaves slipped within his senses, darting in and out of his reach. Shippo smiled. Kagome's scent was almost never hard to find!

Shippo bounded into view of the campsite just as Kagome let out another piercing cry. Wincing and covering his ears, he managed to flag her down before his eardrums exploded. Kagome let out a startled shriek at his abrupt appearance, and scooped him up into her comforting arms. "I got him!" she called to the others.

Kagome's chocolate eyes softened when she saw the tears and rips from the brambles in his clothes.

"Where have you been?" she whispered. "We were so worried about you!"

"I…went for a walk," he said.

"Don't scare me like that." Shippo caught a glimpse of fresh tears staining her cheeks as she plopped him back on the ground. "I thought maybe a demon had found you. Things are awry enough as is."

Shippo was about to say he'd been fine, he had slept with Inuyasha the entire night, but caught his tongue.

"Everything's packed," she continued, her voice quaking a little, "we were just looking for you…you wouldn't mind riding on Miroku's shoulder today, would you? I…"

"Shippo, there you are!" exclaimed Miroku, appearing from the trees. Sango and Varon emerged right behind him. "Where'd you run off to?"

Shippo opened his mouth to repeat his excuse, but Varon cut him off. "We need to start moving," he apologized. "We have no idea if Katsume's agents are out looking for us. It**_'s_** best to move out of the area before they do find us."

"He's right," agreed Sango. She shifted the Hiraikotsu on her shoulders, now covered with the black demon armor. Her eyes dulled with concern. "Kagome, are you ready? Are you sure…?"

"I'm sure," Kagome mumbled. Her shoulders sagged. "We need to go now…for Inuyasha's sake."

The group readied themselves quickly, soon sullenly began to file out of the clearing.. Before they left, however, Shippo darted away, to take one last look at the tree he'd slept in during the night.

The branch was mockingly empty; not that he hadn't expected it to be. It was just…a moment's thought. Something that he have to put out of his mind eventually, that couldn't quite bring himself to do now.

He'd really believed Inuyasha was still alive. And in that moment, everything had been perfect. Everything had been back to normal, just like old times. Inuyasha would boasting of his eternal strength (more like luck), they'd have cleaned the camp, and headed out to look for more jewel shards, or signs of Naraku. Miroku would grope Sango once, Kagome deliver a half-hearted sit to a pouting Inuyasha, and maybe even a few threats of returning home.

Everything would have been normal.

_What was normal, now?_

Shippo turned away from his past, and ran ahead to catch up with his new future.

In the brambles behind him, the red-cloaked figure shifted away from his hiding place in the shadows. His face twisted with pain for a brief second, and, before the spasm could end, he slipped gently into the trees beyond.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

The wonderfully prepared stew, a once welcome treat from cold berries and roots, did now little to ease the bland taste in her mouth. Kagome forced herself to finish the meal, for her body's sake, and glanced the room around her.

The plain wooden walls of Kaede's home were a simple contrast to the work the priestess did in real life. Kagome was amazed at how simple it was, just a few rooms dedicated to various and assorted reasons, with a few cushions and blankets to sleep with. How a woman of such stature could own so little was beyond her, but reasons and explanations hovered just above her reach. One had to know Kaede, how mush she had been though, how much she gave to the people and how much to herself before one could realize her true character.

Kaede herself was seated near to Kagome, quietly sipping the remainder of her meal. The rest of her companion seemed not to have much of an appetite as well; Miroku had barely touched his, Sango had slipped hers almost unnoticed to an exhausted Kirara, and Shippo was drawing with his crayons. Varon stood aloof from the rest of the crowd, his attention occupied elsewhere through the window. He seemed to be the only one whom had finished the meal in earnest.

Kagome glanced again to the kitsune. Shippo seemed very tense, as if something was bothering him. He kept glancing over his shoulder, staring at an object that wasn't there, and shaking his head. His behavior worried her; mainly because this wasn't the only time he had been doing it. There had been several of these occurrences on the way back from the canyons, and his nights had become frequently filled with nightmares.

It pained her when he had those nightmares. He'd wake up, screaming Inuyasha's name, crying for him to come back. After a while, he'd eventually settle down, and shift back to sleep. It was a ghostly reminder of Inuyasha's passing, and how little Shippo had been effected most of all.

"A serious problem, ye have here." Kaede set her bowl gently to the floor. Her aging face cast a sympathetic glow in Kagome's direction. Her heart sank lower into her chest.

"I know little of this St'aler, I'm afraid. However, from pieces of information I have gathered over my years, I know 'tis not a good thing. And for this dreadful fate to happen upon you, Kagome, my senses tell me something else is amiss."

"You think we were set up?" Sango questioned.

Varon moved quietly away from the window, and sank down to the floor. "Now that I think on it," he said, "there is a remarkable pattern to all of this. Lady Kagome, you were captured, and led to believe a story that has ultimately proved to lead to a disastrous end."

Kagome's eyes sank to the floor, remembering that awful night. A hand gently lifted her chin up, and Miroku's calm gaze stared back into her own.

"The enemy lured Inuyasha into a trap, Kagome. Do not be mislead into thinking you were responsible. Inuyasha did what he did to save you, nothing else. You were all that mattered to him."

Kagome nodded her head, taking in his words. _Still, there must have been some way, something I could have done…to save him. I will not give up on him…_

"Besides, we still have a chance," he continued. "Inuyasha is still alive, remember, just separated from his body. If we can find someway to return him safely, he will be around again to haunt your days, prevent you from returning home, and nag you about Sacred Jewel shards." He gave her a light grin. "Am I not right?"

Miroku's dull attempt to humor brought a smile to Kagome's lips. Her friends were all there for her, and, for Inuyasha. They each would willingly die for the other. They would never give up.

_Stay alive…for us, Inuyasha._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

As his friends bantered ideas and thoughts back and forth, Inuyasha lazed around quietly in the back corner. He had tried to get Shippo to tell the group some of _his_ ideas, but the kitsune silently ignored him. The only acknowledgment his presence received was an occasional furtive glance over the shoulder.

It seemed to him so far only Shippo could sense Inuyasha's presence. _And a lot of help that is. _The hanyou had followed the group a fair distance away for most of the journey back to Kaede's in case another of his group had this odd ability. Unfortunately, since Kaede herself could not see him, he had resolved that Shippo was a one-time event.

Inuyasha grunted abruptly as a slash of white-hot pain sliced across his chest. He grimaced, pulling his arm in to lessen the discomfort. His attacks were increasing, Inuyasha silently noted. He supposed it had something to do with his current situation, but, unfortunately, he knew of no way to counter them. _One of Kagome's band-aids probably wouldn't work, him being incorporeal and all. _

Another spasm attacked, with greater ferocity than the first. Inuyasha bit his tongue in an attempt to keep from crying out. Though it stung fiercely, the assault did no damage, and no blood oozed from the wound. _One of the advantages of being a ghost_, he dimly remarked.

The spasms of pain were beginning to worry him. It seemed each time he felt a little disoriented with this world, following with much of what Katsume had said before he had pulled the stiletto those days ago.

As the waves of pain slowly decreased, Inuyasha returned his eyes to the face of his friends. He was surprised to see Shippo glancing at him, a look of worry on his innocent face.

_He must have seen me…the poor kid. He doesn't know what to think._

Shippo, much to Inuyasha's dismay, had fixated himself on the belief that the hanyou was a hallucination, a product of his over reactive mind. The kitsune stood resolutely by that fact, and would not listen to Inuyasha's ramblings for any reason. However, as of late, the hanyou had slowly managed to pry his way in the deeper recesses of Shippo's mind.

Hopefully, it was only a matter of time before the kitsune realized he was real.

Miroku glanced over at the kitsune, seeing his worried visage. "Shippo," the monk said, "is there something wrong?"

"No," Shippo answered, his eyes still focused on Inuyasha. "Just thinking."

"Alright, then. What about searching out Sesshomaru? Surely, he would help us, considering 'taking over the world' includes his Western Lands. Plus, he's already helping Varon to fight against the St'aler, right?"

Inuyasha groaned. This was going nowhere fast. Even though Sesshomaru's sword, the Tensaiga, would resurrect a dead soul, _his_ was still alive. The sword _could not possibly_ hope to steal back whatever the dragon had managed to take from him, and place within the orb.

"No, it's no good…" sighed Sango, "the Tensaiga only works-"

_There! At least Sango has the sense to say so! _scoffed Inuyasha, earning a hard reprimand from Shippo. He gave an arrogant snort back, smiling inwardly to himself. The kitsune either was finally starting to believe he was real, or was just humoring him. Right now, Inuyasha was ready to accept either reason. 

"Hey!" Silence swept through the room as Kagome jumped to her feet. Her eyes twinkled with excitement, something Inuyasha had not seen from her in many days. His heart sang to see her eagerness.

"What about the Sacred Jewel shards?" she said. "If there was someway to gather them and complete it, we could make a wish to return Inuyasha! It's foolproof," she countered to the awkward stares. "Nothing can go wrong!"

_Just like nothing could go wrong the day that I was to turn human with Kikyo?_

"But Kagome," declared Kaede, "ye do not have all of the shards. How could ye hope to collect them, before this Katsume and his master use the St'aler for evil?"

"There's got to be a way!"

"Kagome," Miroku sighed, "we don't even know if the demon, Naraku, is the one behind the St'aler yet. Moreover, he has most of the shards. Kaede is right, we cannot assume-"

_Dammit, people! Stop arguing and listen to her for once!_ growled Inuyasha, slamming his fist to the floor. Reminded once again of how material objects didn't matter to him anymore as his arm passed underneath the wood, he groaned, shaking his head and settling himself back against the wall. _What is the use_, he wondered,_ when they can't even hear me?_

Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha notice Shippo slowly get to his feet. He wandered slowly over to Kagome, who was still defending a losing battle against her theory.

"I think…I think Kagome's right," he announced. The group looked at him in wonder. Shippo met the gazes head on. "We have no other ideas. Sutras, an attack, Tensaiga…they all won't work. The Jewel shards will. We don't know for sure if Naraku is the one behind all this, and since the St'aler would then effect his plans as well, he might help us."

_Naraku, help us? My 'death' really has made everyone insane._

Shippo gave him an 'I am just trying to help' glare. "Can't we at least try?"

Silence greeted him. The group looked about each other's faces, prying for some sort of sign that disagreed with Shippo's innocent logic.

They found none.

"Well," said Varon, "it's worth a try…"

_What do you mean ' it' is worth a try? Screw trying to get Naraku to help you, and just kill the slimy bastard! Or just steal the Shikon No Tama! Listen to me, dammit! Shippo, don't you give me that look. I know you bloody well know I'm right!_

Shippo, smiling broadly, dashed back to his crayons on the floor. With their minds focused on the task ahead, Kagome and the others quietly began to plan how to procure the shards. His tiny hands scribbled furiously at the parchment, then, placing his tools aside, Shippo folded his paper into a neat design. Kagome had shown him how to do it, calling the masterpiece a 'paper airplane', Inuyasha remembered.

Dashing back to Kagome's side, the kitsune quietly told her he was going outside to play for a little while. Kagome nodded her head, focused more on her newfound mission. Gathering his little plane, Shippo scampered out the door, but not before making a small motion for Inuyasha to follow him.

Intrigued, Inuyasha rose to his feet. He could do nothing here now anyway…_Keh, I'll see what he wants. No harm in it._

As Inuyasha exited the home, Shippo's little face popped in front of him. "You can thank me later," he said, tossing the plane into the wind.

Inuyasha was about to sputter a 'What for' retort, when Shippo cut him off. "I heard you back there. Don't deny it. Besides," he continued, "I've decided either I'm completely nuts, or you're the real Inuyasha. In which, if you are, then you obviously need my help!"

_Way to go, genius,_ he snorted. _About time you figured it out. And I don't **need **your help. You just happen to be convenient, that's all._

"Whatever." Shippo retrieved the plane from the branch of a nearby tree, straightening out the crinkles before throwing it again.

Inuyasha watched lazily. At least Shippo was acknowledging him now… Still, relying only on Shippo to converse with was a little awkward…

_The little kit is already twisting all of my words_

"Lord Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha froze. He could recognize that voice from a mile away. Ancient instincts caused Inuyasha to fling his hands up, protecting his sensitive noise from an eventual and inevitable bite. As his ghostly hand passed through his just as ghostly face he settled into what would appear to be him pinching the bridge of his nose.

_This is just too much…_

"Myouga geezer? Where are you?" Shippo called, eying the area intently. The tiny black flea bounded precariously on his clothed shoulder, appearing unexpectedly from the desolate ground.

"Shippo! There you are! I'd heard you had returned to the village." Myouga settled himself on Shippo's shoulder, flinging his pack to the side.

Inuyasha saw the flea demon's eyes dart around, looking for something. _So old Myouga can't see me either,_ he mused. _Perfect._

" Now," persisted Myouga, "can you please take me quickly to Lord Inuyasha? I have some vital information that I must tell him immediately. It is absolutely imperative that I speak to him."

Shippo gave a small swallow, his eyes flickering side to side. Inuyasha winced. Considering how had Shippo had taken his 'death', he feared what the kitsune would say to his vassal.

_It's okay Shippo_, he started, _you don't have to explain it-_

"Lord Inuyasha?" Myouga's eyes danced about the area, trying to locate the source of the sound. "Is that you?"

Inuyasha sputtered in astonishment. _Myouga, you can hear me?_

"Lord Inuyasha, where are you? Come out of hiding, this is serious! We don't have time for games."

"Myouga," Shippo sighed, "there was a…problem…while you were gone…"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"WHAATT!"

Inuyasha and Shippo collectively winced as Myouga's voice rang about the field.

_Look, Myouga, do you mind? My ears are dead enough as is!_

"Lord Inuyasha, are you alright? What happened? You mean, the St'aler actually took your soul? Then why are you still here?"

Myouga's frantic questions were throwing Inuyasha into a daze.

_Myouga, I'm fine, but-_

"No, my lord! This is not 'fine'! You do not understand!" Myouga began to pound his head on Shippo's shoulder. "The man or demon using the St'aler needs your entire soul to fulfill the object's power needs before he can complete his goal! Don't you understand? He will come after you, my lord! You must flee!"

_Hey! I do not run away! Got that?_

"But, Lord Inuyasha…" The demon's eyes began to fill with tears. "How could you let this happen? The St'aler is a death trap! If it steals your entire soul, you will disappear forever!"

_Thanks for pointing that out to me. A little late, mind you._

"You cannot stay here, my lord. Should the one behind this be able to carry out his plan using the St'aler, the entire world will be forfeit!"

_No, Myouga! I will not leave Kagome and the others behind. He's already used my friends once to get at me. Inuyasha sliced an ice-cold glare to him, even though only Shippo could see it. That tactic will no longer be an open option to him. I refuse to allow it!_

Both Shippo and Myouga looked to the ground in surrender.

_Only you and Shippo know I'm still around. I need you to keep it that way. I don't want to worry Kagome anymore than she already is!_

"My lord, I don't know why Shippo and I can hear you. It shouldn't be, but, since chance has given us this edge, I suggest we use it."

_What do you mean?_

"I suggest you find out all you can about the St'aler, and who is using it. You are in an opportune situation, my lord. No one can see or hear you. You are the perfect spy."

_He's right,_ thought Inuyasha. _As much as I hate to admit it, the only good I am to them right now to gather some information._

"Myouga? Is that you?"

Shippo and Myouga froze. Kagome stood out on the doorway, her lips pursed in curiosity. "Myouga!" she exclaimed happily, but her face slowly became disheartened. "We heard some arguing, and we thought…oh, Myouga, there's some terrible news…"

"Lady Kagome, Shippo has explained some of it to me already. If you feel up to it, would you mind telling me more?"

Kagome nodded. "Come and _sit_ down inside…"

Shippo and Myouga cringed simultaneously.

Inuyasha yelped as his face collided with the cold, unyielding ground. A breeze, caused by the impact of his limbs, swept through the surrounding trees, tearing Shippo's airplane from his hand and hurling it several feet away.

Growling as he struggled against the spell keeping him down, Inuyasha watched as Shippo and Myouga headed into hut behind Kagome. _What the hell? I thought I went right through ground! Stupid necklace…'sit' command, guy can't even have peace in death…_

Shippo couldn't help but giggle as a fraught Kagome ushered him in out of the wind. A string of Inuyasha's mumblings and curses trailed on endlessly behind him.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A quick promo for my beta's fanfic!

_Freedom_, by Kitsama, is in my favorites. Superb story, definitely worth the read! Go ahead and try it!

Review!

Hanyou


	12. A Wee Bit of Bad Weather

Wow…

This story's been up for an entire year! Our anniversary was April 17…one year.

Hears to all that have reviewed and helped in that time. You know who you are.

Reviews!

**_Kagome92111_**- It's finally up…I hope you enjoy.

**_Kitsama_**- Eeepp! I'm the one who should be sorry! You don't have to do this if your busy! I really appreciated you still helping me out, though, even with your grad. Good luck!

By the way, I'd like to thank **_Kitsama_**, **_Kagome92111_**, **_Naruto16_**, **_BagheeraShadow_**, **_Yumi-chan_**, **_Tyalie_**, **_xkuroxshinobix_** and **_Animeluver1368 _**for reviewing § _The Secret of the Fire Rat Haroi_ § one-shot.

That story's almost more successful than this one!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§ A Wee Bit of Bad Weather §

_I hate the rain…_

The wind, as if angered by his conviction, wailed through the surrounding granite face faster than before. Kouga winced, covering his ears, as a shrill whistling noise echoed through the valley.

A tiny white flake, roused by the ferocity of the wind, settled cautiously upon his nose. The tiny points tickled relentlessly as Kouga half-heartedly flicked it off, knowing more would soon take its place.

…_but I loathe snow with a vengeance. _

Just beyond the granite slab protecting him, a solid wall of white screamed in the wind. The blizzard had gradually increased over the days, into a colossal storm of likes of which the wolf youkai had never seen before. From what little he could see of the surrounding world, Kouga surmised half the area was covered in meters of the white blanket.

His enhanced eyesight could barely pick out of the shadow of his waterfall cave beyond through the tumult. Kouga frowned as he remembered why he was out in the storm in the first place, and tried to focus his mind on the situation ahead.

The blizzard had lasted near to a fortnight, hindering his wolves' lifestyle. Their game had been driven off, and with the danger of getting lost and freezing to death, Kouga had ordered the tribe to stay near to waterfall and wait out the storm.

That single decision was slowly becoming a death trap to them all. With no food, his pack was slowly starting to starve, and the constant bitter cold was beginning to sicken his wolves.

They would have to leave the shelter of the cave in order to survive, and they would have to do it soon.

"Kouga!"

Kouga pricked his ears, straining to hear the source of the voice over the howling wind.

"Ginta," he called, "is that you?"

Ginta's struggling form slowly separated from the white sheet around him. The wolf youkai floundered through the deep snow, causing waves of white to billow up from his feet. The snow's crust, still not solidly packed from the wind, crackled and broke under his weight. Ginta, in his eagerness to reach Kouga, failed to react quick enough when the snow finally gave way, causing a flurry of arms and legs to go down in a heap. Kouga gave a light chuckle as the wolf youkai re-emerged to the world as the Indomitable Snowman.

"Here," he said, holding his hand out to aid Ginta in the shelter. "Come out of that mess." Kouga looked at his follower in curiosity as he brushed the snow off. "I wasn't expecting you back for a few days. Is there a safe haven from this storm so close?"

Ginta's hand paused, his eyes rising to meet Kouga's. "We've got a problem Kouga," he said. "I know what's causing this storm, and you're not going to like it."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kagome absent-mindedly picked at the seal of a bottle under the shade of an old cherry tree. The cool green grass under her feet was a welcome transformation from the endless path of worn dirt she traveled near to an hour ago. Her skin relished the shadow, as if it were an iceberg along the lava streams of a volcano.

Through quivering heat waves, Kagome could barely make out the blob known as Shippo. The little kitsune was stretched out in a dead man's float in the cool spring nearby. Kagome grinned, secretly envying the little kitsune. She'd forgotten her bathing suit at home, and the site was too close to the road to try the alternative with Sango. Not that Miroku could provide a reliable watch while they were bathing anyway; or Varon, for that matter.

Her face turned bright red as she remembered the first time she had been 'formally introduced' to Varon's monk-like 'habits'. It had been soon after they had renewed the search for the jewel shards, and although Sango had warned her of the first time they had met the new monk, Kagome hadn't expected their new companion to actually try it. She giggled, remembering Varon's sheepish grin when her hand had flung itself in his face.

Shippo nearly jumped a mile at the sound of the contact, stating afterwards that Kagome should look into giving Sango lessons.

Not that she'd had much practice. Miroku hadn't dared to try and taunt her since their own first encounter, when Inuyasha had made clear the 'touch and die' policy. Kagome's smile faded at the thought of the hanyou.

_There you go again, girl. Thinking about him._

Inuyasha hadn't been there to defend her honor when Varon tried to 'cheer' her up.

Her eyes drifted down the road, to the thin outline of buildings on the horizon. Miroku and Sango had gone to the village to trade for supplies a while earlier, leaving Kagome, Varon and Shippo behind to catch some rest. Myouga had left before they had journeyed from Kaede's village, promising to return with reinforcements.

She sighed, lifting her hands to stare once again at the bottle. Its clear visage illuminated the few shards within. Only four were new additions, cautiously collected of the past few weeks.

One thing about the shards was a mystery to her, however. Shippo had miraculously gained the ability to sense demons before any other in their rag-tag party. His strange predictions accounted for nearly all of the new fragments.

Still, even with Shippo's new ability, capturing Jewel Shards was slow going without Inuyasha around.

Kagome feared it was too slow.

The brush rustled behind her. She jumped, cautiously gripping her bow with one hand and a free arrow with another. Turning her head, Kagome's eyes flickered wildly to locate the source of the noise.

Varon's robed form pushed back a branch, revealing his strong, stone-blue eyes. He glanced at her startled face, wincing slightly when they found the ready bow in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Lady Kagome. I didn't mean to startle you."

Kagome relaxed at the voice of the monk. She timidly replaced the bow to its original position.

"It's alright. Sorry about the bow," she added. "I thought you were going to search for some herbs and medicine."

Varon pulled his hands from his pockets, revealing the multitude of plant life. "Done and done," he grunted. "This place is legendary. I've never seen such a variety of plants in all my life." He gave her a meaningful look. "Not that I got out much back at the monastery."

"Miroku told me some of who are, but not much. You're the leader there, right? But you're so young!"

"It's a long story." Varon gestured to the tree beside her. "May I sit?"

Kagome scooted over, and Varon landed heavily in the dust. She handed him a water bottle, of which he drank greedily.

"Miroku and I come from a unique group of monks. Though we often work alone, there is a central village in which we share all the tales of our forefathers. A kind of base, if you will. The buildings are full of libraries of the old knowledge. Very few people know of its existence."

"I only know Miroku from a couple of times when we were kids," he explained. "His father and mine were close friends. My old man was selected to care for all of the old sutras and scrolls that our village had collected. I guess I just inherited the duty from him."

"Is the position an important one? I mean, to be called the leader of your people…"

"Yes," he tentatively said. "As the keeper, I am responsible for looking into all the old prophecies. Many of my people see that as an imperative duty." He pushed his fingers through his hair. "I just see it as being a burden."

"So that's how you know…about the St'aler?"

Varon paused, looking off into the distance. "Yes," he finally answered, "and truthfully, I wish I had never found out."

Kagome paused, lifting the bottle of Jewel Shards again. Her soul sought strength from the shadowed ground. "I never got a chance, to thank you Varon," she whispered. "For helping me…in the canyons. For helping Inuyasha."

A hand brushed her chin, lifting her face to Varon's eyes. Their cold blue depths sank into her own with a sympathetic expression.

"Lady Kagome, I would not worry for your hanyou friend. From the time I first met him, Inuyasha proved to be a resilient, and, might I add, stubborn man. No offense, but though his mouth may first appear to work faster than his brains, he is actually a very intelligent person."

Kagome looked away, embarrassed. Varon smiled. "I did not want to tell you this, for fear of being wrong, but on that night in the canyons, Inuyasha did something that may very well give us the advantage we need.

"He only allowed the St'aler to take half of his soul."

Kagome's visage changed to one of confusion. "But Katsume said…"

"Forget what that bastard said. I'd bet a night with a pretty woman that he hasn't studied a scroll in his life. Half of Inuyasha's soul is wandering around here. The St'aler needs its entirety in order to obtain a maximum potential. If we can get our hands on the Sacred Jewel before Inuyasha is caught, Katsume and his 'master's' fate is sealed."

Kagome gave a weak smile. "I hope you're right."

"And," continued Varon, "knowing that dog-eared friend of yours, he'll be doing everything in his power to avoid trouble."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kouga's jaw very nearly hit the snow beneath.

"What! How could that flea-bitten mutt be responsible for a blizzard? He can't even look after a human girl!"

"The wolves on patrols have picked up his scent all over the area, even with the heavens pouring down upon us." Ginta plopped down on the cold ground, tucking a tail beneath him. "It makes no sense. Usually a storm like this would have rendered our noses useless."

"I can't believe this," the wolf youkai muttered. "Have they picked up on the source of the scent?"

"The area the blizzard covers is smaller than we thought. About ten miles from here, the sky's cloudless. We just haven't been able to get through the winds until now. Our last report had Inuyasha's pack moving westward, away from the village they're always returning to."

"The old miko's village?"

"Yep." Ginta winced as one of Kouga's clenched fists cracked. He very nearly ran for cover at the sight of the wolf leader's face. "Are you going after them?"

"I can't, no, I won't believe that mutt would stoop so low as to destroy my pack. I am going to figure out what the hell this all is," snarled Kouga, "and if I have to, wipe that hanyou off the face of the earth." He turned to scuttle off into the snow.

"Kouga! Wait! Isn't this a bit soon to go after him?"

Kouga about faced. His eyes glowed viciously with a raging fire.

"If that dog is responsible for any of this, he's no better than Naraku."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Sango! Did you bring me back any treats?" Shippo's face eagerly peered into the collection of assorted bundles and wrappings.

_Don't get your hopes up kid._

Inuyasha lay in the branch of the old cherry tree, lounging around as best he could on the thin branches. Shippo gave him a concealed glare, before returning to his target pile.

Inuyasha snorted quietly. The kid had finally learned from the last time, in which Miroku had spotted the young fox cub yelling at a 'tree'.

_That_ had been a day to cherish for a while. It had been rather comical to watch Kagome scrambling around, calling Shippo 'delusional' and searching madly for something she'd called a 'thermometer'. Under her orders, the kitsune was soon smothered in blankets and gallons of hot water bottles, yipping and arguing back at Inuyasha the entire time.

The poor guy hadn't known when to quit.

The device that Kagome had been looking for turned out to be something that magically informed one if the patient had a fever. One interesting aspect of the thing was…where it had to be placed in order to work properly.

Shippo had not talked to him since.

Sango grinned, shaking her head. "Sorry, Shippo," she said, pulling the packages away from his prying hands. "Nothing for you today. The village is very nearly cleaned out," she added, directed more towards Kagome and Varon then the young kitsune. "There are rumors of a snowstorm heading this way, a rather heavy one. Most of the villagers have packed up and left to tend to their farms and prepare."

Inuyasha pricked an ear at this bizarre news. Kagome's face twisted into an odd image of disbelief.

"In the middle of summer? Why would there be a blizzard…"

The plain answer hit almost everyone at once. Images of disbelief, anger and sadness flickered simultaneously across the faces.

"No…no," she breathed, "not yet! We're not ready!"

"The St'aler," whispered Varon. "He's started testing it."

"But you said he couldn't use it!"

"Kagome!" The girl winced, forcing her eyes to meet the monk's. "We must not despair," he said. "He's only testing to see how much power his has over the device. I know that, since if he knew the potential of the spheres, he would have already destroyed us. Inuyasha is still safe, for now."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sank slowly to the ground beneath. "We're running out of time. We have to gather the Jewel Shards faster. We can't let them win!"

The sight of the despair on Kagome's face made him ache with worry. Inuyasha pulled himself to his feet. He longed to tell the girl that he was here, was all right. But other thoughts were ailing him also.

_Damn that thing. I knew it; I can feel it using me. No wonder I'm so tired…_

Varon's face suddenly lightened with a curious expression. "Lady Kagome," he ventured, "I have an idea. If I might be allowed to go to the site of the storm, there may be a chance I can gather some intelligence on the whereabouts of the St'aler. We've heard nothing for weeks-"

"You're not going by yourself, Varon." Sango hefted the Hiraikotsu to her shoulders. "We stay together this time. If you go, we all do. Besides, there's been no sign of a shard in this area for weeks. It'll be good to focus on something else for a while."

_What?_ exclaimed Inuyasha. _No! Are you nuts? You people stay way from Katsume and his master. Do you hear me? Stay way! _

_Shippo, _he pleaded_, help me here!_ _Convince them not to go!_

Shippo acted like he didn't even hear him.

Kagome nodded, moving beside the tree to gather her backpack and bow. Inuyasha leapt down, placing himself directly between her and the gear. Unable to keep his balance, the hanyou folded over like a kite, landing flat on his back. Kagome walked right through him.

_Shippo!_

Shippo watched cautiously as Kagome grabbed her things and returned to the others. His tiny, nimble hands quickly packed his own gear. His eyes never even glanced at Inuyasha, waving his arms around like a maniac in the branches.

The hanyou growled a surprisingly feral note, and leapt from the branch to the kitsune's side. _Shippo, _he growled, _you're going to listen to me whether you like it or not-_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A blur of red passed before his vision. Shippo sprang back in surprise as Inuyasha's fist came plummeting down exactly where his head had been moments ago.

"Inuyasha!" he whispered harshly, peeking around for any potential listeners. "What do _you _want?"

The looming body before him tensed in obvious rage. _Don't play games with me, Shippo,_ his voice rattled. _What the hell you think you're doing, ignoring me like that!_

"Ignoring you? You've been gone for the past few minutes! Where did you go off to, so quick like that?"

_What? I've been sitting in the same tree for hours, babysitting you guys like two-year olds, while your trying to go get yourselves killed in that storm!_

Confusion clouded over the fox's face. "No, Inuyasha, you were gone. I couldn't see you at all."

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be confused. _Okay, fine then. We don't have time for this. _His visage turned to one of determination. _Stop Kagome from doing this, _he countered._ It's a stupid plan, and you guys are going to get yourselves killed._

"Inuyasha, you really expect Kagome to listen to me?" His little eyes stared defiantly up to Inuyasha's cold ones. "I am a little young to order her around!"

The rationality of Shippo's query struck him. It wouldn't be like Kagome at all to deter her plan to the whimsical thoughts of a child. Inuyasha sighed.

_You could at least try to convince her._

"Whatever you say, Inuyasha. Personally-" Shippo stopped, staring at the abruptly shaking form of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Are you alright!"

Inuyasha collapsed to the ground, seething under the sudden wracks of pain. His spirit moaned with the agony that coursed through it.

"Inuyasha!"

He had to be strong. He couldn't let Shippo see him like this. He didn't want to worry the poor kid further. With inhumane strength, Inuyasha grasped the pain and pushed it back as far as he could, locking it away in his mind.

The convulsions stopped, and Inuyasha gazed up to face the startled fox cub.

_Don't worry about me kid._ He managed to pull himself up against the tree, closing his eyes. _It's nothing I can't handle. _

Shippo still looked rather unconvinced. He crept closer to him, glancing over his shoulders to make sure no one had seen him. "The storm? Varon and the others are right, aren't they? It's the St'aler that's doing it."

_I'm fine Shippo. Just need to rest awhile, that's all. Now go help Kagome._

Shippo nodded, turning to help his friends.

_Wait. _

One of Inuyasha's amber eyes opened, glaring at Shippo with a commanding gaze. _You keep them out of trouble until I catch up, alright? You're the main demon now. Take care…of the pack…for me. Keep them away from Katsume._

_Or else._

Shippo gave a tiny smile. "Whatever, Inuyasha." Inside, his tiny heart was fluttering. Inuyasha trusted him to look after everyone? Now he knew Inuyasha really was sick.

_Good luck, kid. I'll meet up with you in a while._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_So far…no luck._

Varon sighed, softly patting away a tiny patch of dust on his shoulders. Not a hint of the storm stood out on horizon. There wasn't even a nearby cotton ball up there to keep the sun off his hot robes.

_So much for my plans of a snowball fight… That would be a fine way to cool off right about now._

The continuous drumming of their feet on the dusty path under the sweltering sun was sending the monk into a hallucinogenic trance. Time and time again the mirages of the heat produced the visual effect of heavy clouds in the distance.

Varon shook his head, probably for the hundredth time. _No small wonder I never left my scrolls before this happened. _

He had never wanted to get mixed up in this. It wasn't even his priority. But he had made the wrong promises to the wrong people, and sent out into the world to honor them, on his young, inexperienced and naïve butt.

The monk glanced at the group following him. He hadheard of this strange band of demons and humans, working together to slay the evil demons of their lands. Small wonder Miroku had joined up with them. Varon smiled. He knew his friend always had a knack for sticking his head into sticky situations.

It was a miracle to have found them, and gotten everyone to help. His task would be much easier now with these legendary people beside him.

Kagome, the miko of the future, wielding her bow and arrow with deadly accuracyNot to mention a determined confidence.

Miroku, his childhood friend, a monk whose curse provided a vital asset to his plan. Maybe there was something in the scrolls to help him, after this ordeal was over.

Myouga, the wise old flea demon. He had enjoyed a long chat with the flea before his departure in the mountains. It was nice to speak with someone for once who knew more than he did.

Sango, the ravishing demon slayer, and her companion, the fire-cat Kirara. Varon shuddered at the memory of the first time he had seen her in the hot springs. Too bad Miroku had already seemed to capture the young girl's heart.

Shippo, the young, opportunistic fox demon. Varon admired the young boy's innocence and cunning. Shippo had a good head on his shoulders. It was no wonder the group let him tag along.

Inuyasha.

Varon paused on his trail, letting his mind wander more freely. The monk was stunned at the sheer strength of will the young hanyou possessed. His fortitude, stamina, and love of his fellow companions was beyond Varon had ever heard or read about. Even hidden under sharp words and a rough exterior, the softness of the human's soul within shone with an irresistible glow.

He would do everything it his power to reunite Inuyasha with his pack.

Even if death awaited him on that trail.

Varon suddenly snapped to, realizing the others hadn't caught up with him yet. He turned around, facing the bewildered looks of Kagome and the others.

"Guys? What's up?" he ventured.

Shippo pointed ahead of the trail. Varon whisked back. His eyes found the rolling black mass that crawled like death itself across the land.

"Oh."

He found he could not tear himself away from the sheer horror of the darkness. The cloud shed snow like a waterfall releasing its torrent of water. Lightning flickered haphazardly along its sinister edges.

The storm was sending a clear message. To enter within its boundaries was clear suicide. The hair on the back of his neck prickled. Something about this wasn't quite right.

Correction. Something here was deadly wrong.

"Hey," Miroku muttered, looking to their surroundings, "isn't this Kouga's home territory?"

"You're right," Sango gasped. "The cave's a few miles from here. I sure hope he isn't home right now."

"We had better go back…" Shippo suggested. Varon's concern for the young kitsune deepened when he saw how hard the little kit's knees were shaking. "It's too dangerous here."

A cold shadow passed over the area. The storm was slowly creeping towards them, Varon noticed. If they were going to act, it had to be now. The knot within his gut grew bigger.

_"Why, my underlings? You just arrived."_ (A/N. Not a thought, just a really creepy voice, so there are quotations around it!)

He spun around. A wolf youkai stood towering over them, positioned precariously on a hidden overhang. Its form wavered dangerously in the rising wind.

Varon winced, his realization coming a bit too late. Their rocky surroundings had provided a perfect ambush. His enemy was still looking for him, and he had stupidly let down his guard.

Other wolves and wolf youkai appeared. Snow-capped heads and whipped manes told their story in a matter of seconds. Not to mention, they were practically drooling at the sight of humans in their territory.

_"You stupid humans. You dare enter the territory of the wolves?"_

Kagome's back straightened. A line of disgust and fear mingled in her features as she marched past Varon, to the head of the column.

"We are looking for Kouga. Have you seen him?"

The demon cackled menacingly. Varon quickly suppressed the urge to pull out his sacred sutras as Kagome's face turned a bright shade of cherry. _Does Kagome know these youkai?_

_"Kouga? There is no wolf named Kouga here. Who are you girl, to challenge me? Eager to be first?"_ It cracked its knuckles, showing off the finger length claws. _"We youkai are rather hungry, you know. It's not everyday a human female comes walking in our grasp."_

Kagome glanced back. Varon read bafflement and alarm in her face, before she turned to face the 'leader' of the pack.

"Look," she started, "we don't want a fight-"

The threatening forms of Miroku and Sango readied their weapons, showing their lethal steel in the fading light…

"-just to continue on our way. All have you know, if any harm happens to me, Kouga will never let you live." The wolves hardly flinched at the last remark. Some even snickered quietly to their neighbors.

_Not exactly the effect I was hoping for._

Their leader smiled, showing off his wickedly shaped fangs. "I was promised to have you," he whispered, "and I shall be glad to take it!"

Startled, Kagome shielded herself from the attacking youkai, using her bare arms and hands. Before he knew what had happened, Varon whipped out his sutras, plastering them across the youkai's face as it leapt from the outlook. It cried out in agony as the purifying spells took effect, and the monk pushed Kagome behind him as he readied another assault.

Sango's Hiraikotsu spun past, shearing the wolf demon in two. The others, seeing their leader dead, howled in anger. Their bodies swarmed over the rock faces, determined to seek revenge on the lowly humans whom had destroyed their kin.

A solid wall of wolf and youkai came ripped down the cliff side. Coupled with the awe-inspiring effect of the lightning now directly overhead, it was a petrifying scene.

"Kagome, Varon! Get back!" Miroku voice bellowed over the howling wind. "I'll use the Wind Tunnel!"

"Come on," Kagome urged, pulling back on his sleeve. "Move!"

Varon obliged her, dashing over fallen debris to the safety of Miroku's back. Seeing its opportune chance, a wolf lunged away from its comrades. Its sheer weight flattened him to the ground with a savage blow to the back.

"Varon!" Kagome cried. She rushed back to help him.

"Kagome," he screamed. "Get back!" _Oh, god, if Inuyasha knew what I got his woman into now._

The wolf above him snarled. Its sparkling white teeth snapped viciously at his throat as Varon desperately tried to throw the thing off.

_At least it doesn't have bad breath…_

Kagome shrieked as another youkai reached her, grabbing her arm in his fist. Varon looked wildly around, but the others were too far and to occupied with their own adversaries to help. Swearing under his breath, he managed to shake the wolf off, and scrambled to his feet and her rescue.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

The wolf youkai held her arm in a death grip. His clawed talons dug painfully into her skin as he dragged her farther away from her friends.

"You little wench," he snarled. "How dare you defy us? Do you even know who we are?"

Kagome's free hand pried at his fingers, frantically searching for their weakness. "Why should I care?" she hissed vehemently. "You're about to kill me anyway."

The demon gave her a wicked grin. "I am not such a despicable demon, Kagome. I will allow you this one piece of information, before you join your hanyou friend in hell." Her eyes widened.

"We are-"

A violent gust of wind threw the demon back. Its talons left deep bleeding gashes as the gale's force drove him away from her. Kagome hissed, rubbing the throbbing marks in a futile attempt to comfort her broken skin.

The wolf youkai's head smashed hard against the wall, creating a sickly wet smack. Its body crumpled limply to the ground.

"Kagome! Come here, quickly!"

She turned away, following the direction of Varon's voice. The wind hindered her approach to safety, but she cursed it none. A few other youkai attempted to recapture their prize, but all ended with the same fate as the first.

One got a little closer than the others, too close for Kagome's comfort. She slipped on the smooth surface of a stone, her knees contacting the gravel painfully. The gales rose to her rescue once again, but this time her eyes faintly caught sight of a silver haired figure angrily shoving the youkai back.

"Kagome!" Varon's strong arm pulled her up and away from the chaotic mess. Miroku and Sango fought their way through the throng to their side, with little Shippo ducked in and around the feet of the enemy.

Back to back, the group looked out to face the remaining enemy. Their exhausted forms resembled a circle of withered trees against an armada of bulldozers.

"You ready to take them on, Kagome?" Sango whispered to her. "I think I'm done letting them off easy." She pointed to the pass from which they had entered. "We need to get back there. Once on the open farmland again, they'll have no place to hide."

"Gotcha," she answered, "but how are we ever going to make it?"

She smiled. "With a little extra help."

Confused, Kagome glanced around. Almost immediately, her miko senses picked up a set of twin jewels shards in the area, moving towards them at astonishing speed.

The wind picked up again, but this time, Kagome welcomed it. Kouga's lithe form leapt from the center of the whirlwind, tearing into the heart of the demon attack. The wolves, astounded by this sudden attack, turned onto the defensive too late. The few survivors tore off into the countryside, narrowly escaping the fate of their comrades.

Kouga nonchalantly flexed his arm, rubbing at sore spot where a tooth had clipped him.

"Kouga!" Kagome yipped. "I am so glad to see you!"

The wolf youkai turned to her. The cold, indifferent look of his eyes frightened her. "We had better get out of the storm," he said.

"And then we need to have a little chat."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**Review!**_

_**-Hanyou**_


	13. Unknown Rules

I'm SO sorry!

I just finished my French correspondence course last weekend, and up until that point, all of my time was occupied with it!

I'm afraid to say my finals are coming up in the end of June, so things won't be much better…

But I PROMISE I'll make it up to you guys over the summer holidays.

About the chapter name… I think my 'brain's broken or something'. (We all know where the quote is from, hmm? If you know which Inuyasha episode, put it your review! A special treat next chapter to all those that figure it out!) Anyway, forgive to weird chapter name. The replacement one was suggested to me by Kitsama…of which I think is a whole lot funnier than mine!

Reviews!

**Kagome92111**- You figured it out! Go Inuyasha, save Kagome's butt (Yet again!)

**Kitsama**- I feel I cannot say this enough…thank you. You've been a great help to me and this story, and a close friend as well!

**THE-number-1-case-closed-lover**- Eeep! I really need a lawyer…glad you like the story though.

**Rose**- I know the feeling! Me too, but I love using them in my own work!

**TotalMegg_y- _**Another review for the one-shot! Wow…thanks a lot for the support!

And thank you very much to **Hannah** for e-mailing and helping me get my butt in gear again! It is great to know how much people are looking forward to the next chapter of this story! (And don't worry, I've got about another 10-15 chapters planned!)

Special shout out to my beta, Kitsama! Check out her Freedom fic, it's absolutely awesome!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§ Unknown Rules §

_( a.k.a Broken Brain SyndromeContagious… see above explanation)_

_I can't believe this! Left behind alone, again! _he muttered, angrily repositioning himself among the dry branches.

Inuyasha was beginning to think staying behind on his branch hadn't been the best decision after all.

He had watched half-heartedly as the shadowed figures of friends disappeared into the darkening gloom beyond, their silhouettes swallowed by the amassing grey force on the horizon. Still too weak to follow, he had settled grudgingly in the familiar branches of a nearby tree, deciding to wait out the storm.

A lingering ache was still present in his chest, like an annoying ball had been stuffed under his ribcage. It was nothing compared to the pain he had felt before, the ripping, heart-wrenching agony that Shippo had witnessed. And one could not forget the accompanying awkward sensation of being adrift, floating on the edge of nothingness. It was making him sick.

And scared.

Inuyasha's mind closed on his fear like a trapdoor swinging shut. _Scared? I'm not frightened, am I? I'm not frightened of anything!_

Denial seemed to help. The rising lump in his throat slowed, and finally stopped. Yet, despite all of his words, the hanyou could still feel the cold blackness within threatening to consume him.

He loathed that feeling, the taunting fear. The fear of losing his pack. The fear of losing his life. The fear…

…the fear of losing Kagome.

Forever. Eternity. For all time.

The lump edged a little higher. He could not bear to think of it.

_What? What the hell I am thinking? I'll get out of this. We always find some way to fix our problems. Kagome will collect the jewel shards, we'll fix that bastard Katsume once and for all, destroy the St'aler, and life will be back to normal._

His fear didn't answer. No reply against his wild wishes uttered forth from the blackness.

_See? I told you so! _Inuyasha snorted, feeling some bit of satisfaction at the argument. The feeling didn't last for long, as the returning essence of boredom began to plague him once again.

_Up a tree, bored out of my mind, and can't follow Kagome. Dammit, I hate this._

Well, least he could have some major thinking time. And grumble over the latest addition of rules, of course.

In the last few weeks, there were a few, well, _rules_, Inuyasha had slowly begun to discover about being a ghost. Unfortunately, they were rules that he had learned the hard way, and discovered the consequences to a little less than enthusiastically.

Rule #1: No giving of information to mortals was allowed, by means of speech.

The Consequence: Inuyasha had discovered there wasn't really one, unless one counted the sudden freezing of your throat a consequence. It simply couldn't be done. Every time Shippo had plagued him on the whereabouts of the next shard, Inuyasha couldn't spit a word out to save his life. The leaden weight between his teeth, formerly a tongue, would not move until Shippo changed the subject.

On second thought, there was a consequence there. Shippo used this slight disadvantage to his favour, torturing Inuyasha day and night if he crossed him.

However, there was a way to get around this. Should a shard be near, Inuyasha could still point and wave comically in the general direction. Kind of like a game of charades, hanyou-style.

Rule #2: Though going through various and assorted objects is said to be no problem for ghosts, (example walls, trees, the like…), someone needs to rewrite the book.

The Consequence: You know how ghosts are supposed to be able to walk through things? Not so. Thus, if one is expecting to be able to go through something that is in fact solid to their presence, the resulting crash can be heard to the far reaches of the earth.

At least, as a ghost, it didn't hurt as much.

Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head. There were plenty of other rules, he was sure, that had yet the opportunity to plague his life.

And that damn drifting sensation was there…again! The last few days had been nightmarish as it had slowly begun to worsen. It was as if his identity was being torn apart by unknown hands, and thrown haphazardly to the winds. Not to mention the fact that the constant feeling of being, well, _everywhere,_ sickened one to the point of exhaustion.

Well, that was it. He had time. He was going to figure out what, or who, was plaguing him.

Determined, Inuyasha closed his eyes. He focused his mind, searching for the individual waves of his soul scattered over the area. The total blackness behind his eyelids drew him within a quiet, peaceful place. Confused, Inuyasha tried to open them again, but found to some surprise his eyes were already uncovered.

No light penetrated the area, at least not that he could see. Inuyasha waved a hand in front of his line of sight. He could not even pick out the outline when it slipped past.

_…easy, child…_

Inuyasha jumped, his claws lashing out as the hanyou whipped around to face the noise. The voice, barely audible even to his own enhanced hearing, chuckled softly.

…_jumpy, aren't you? …_

_Who's there! _he demanded.

There was a slight pause, and then a dull whisper that even Inuyasha could not discern the meaning of reached his ears.

_Well? Who are you? If you have no business with me, I'd kindly appreciate it if you leave me alone!_

…_it does not matter. We are here only to help you, Inuyasha…_

Inuyasha stiffened. _Help me with what?_

…_to help you… to find your eternal rest…_

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. _I'm not ready to rest yet, _he snarled.His limbs broke out into a desperate run. He gazed wildly around, attempting to find some sort of an escape back to reality.

…_but Inuyasha, don't you want to rest?…_

Abruptly his limbs felt drunken and weary, like heavy weights had suddenly been attached. The ground beneath began to tip and whirl, and Inuyasha lurched to a halt. His hands flew to the sides of his head as he attempted vainly to stop the world from spinning.

_No…_he moaned. 

…_hush, Inuyasha, you are safe with us…_

One couldn't help but notice the place was eerie, a calm, soothing solitude compared to the world outside his mind. More gentle whispers soothed him into rest, and Inuyasha suddenly found himself forgetting his troubles. Groggy and disoriented, Inuyasha endeavoured one more time to rise to his feet and turn away. The insistent whispers lulled him back, promising safety and rest.

_So tired…_

…_forget your past, Inuyasha, think only of the future…your future, with us…_

He felt his memories being erased, all of the precious treasures that made him who he was. Inuyasha fought back, trying to snatch and store his memoirs in a place where they couldn't take them. The hands dug into his soul anyway, tearing him to shreds to find their prize.

He was losing them. He was losing his past, his scars and his light. He was losing his friends.

He was losing Kagome.

_No_, whispered Inuyasha, reeling back from the hands. _I will not let you take her! No!_

_NO!_

The darkness was blasted away, replaced with an eerie, glowing light that pulled him within its depths. Inuyasha snarled, fighting to free himself from the unrelenting grasp. His senses all but disappeared in a sudden headlong rush towards the light.

Blinded by light, deafened from the noise and utterly helpless, Inuyasha could only wait until he reached his final destination.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

And suddenly, Inuyasha was _back_. The world somersaulted back into view before him, dizzying his already bewildered mind. His sight spun and reeled at the sudden arrival. Unsteady and disoriented, Inuyasha plummeted from the tree to the ground, instinctively putting down a hand to catch himself.

_Kagome, _he moaned, sitting up to rub his aching forearms. His mind felt thick and groggy, and his ears somehow still yearned for the comforting words of the blackness.

He could feel it there, on the edge of his senses. The blackness seemed surprised for a moment, confused even, at his sudden departure. It cooed back to him, across the distance, to return.

Like an alcoholic tipping back the bottle for a second swig, Inuyasha felt himself crawling numbly back for the void. A little warning light inside of him snapped on, its shrill cry burning away the fog of his jumbled thoughts. Inuyasha's brain snapped back on. Jumbled thoughts and memories of being paralyzed with fatigue and terror caused him to recoil back from the persuasive darkness.

The warning nodded approvingly, cautioning him never to go back.

Something inside told Inuyasha he had barely escaped with his life.

The tingling sensation in his hand from the impact had yet to fade. Confused, the hanyou lifted it up, his eyes glancing the limb. For a simple fall like that, the pain should have subsided minutes ago-

The hand wasn't there.

_What the hell? _Inuyasha yelped. He held out his arm, or what was supposed to be his arm, twisting it in wonder. The spiritual limb, representing the exact arm he had on his living body, was slowly disintegrating into soft tendrils of light.

His thoughts reeled back several nights back, when the dragon had stolen part of his soul. The parting words of Katsume flared brightly in the fog of his memory.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"Keh. I get it. A spell in case someone can figure out how this thing works. Right, Katsume?"_

_Katsume grinned wickedly, steadily himself against the canyon wall. "If you pull that blade out now, Inuyasha, your soul will be torn asunder. You'll never know peace, boy! You will cease to exist, in this world, or the next!"_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Oh, shit. This is _so _not good…_

The minute piece of his soul was drifting away from his arm, being pulled to some unknown location. At once Inuyasha flung his remaining hand out, striving to grasp the renegade part of himself before it slipped away. Its light slipped through his fingers. He snarled, lashing out again.

He grasped the tendril, this time with a strong hold. _Got you, _he whispered harshly, and Inuyasha heaved back with all of his might.

The tendril snapped tight, and Inuyasha fought a fierce tug-of-war with the force on the other side threatening to steal it away. Its fingers responded with resolute anger at this new resistance. They pulled harder, almost too hard for Inuyasha himself to defend against. The tendril began to slow slip away. Inuyasha dug his heels in harder, grunting at the sheer strength against him.

Abruptly the black void appeared again, hovering on the edge of his senses ahead of him. Not wishing to return to that tunnel of speed and light, Inuyasha threw his full demon strength into his pull. The tendril edged minutely backward again.

_Come on, come to papa. Just a little closer…_

The tendril began to slip away again. _No!_ Inuyasha exclaimed, his own fingers rapidly losing their precious hold. He desperately shifted his grip, but the force continued its inexorable pressure unabated. His feet began to slip beneath him, and Inuyasha was slowly dragged back into the void.

He looked ahead into the black abyss. Its welcoming peace and solitude urged him to go within its depths. The whispers of eternal rest and happiness licked once again at his mind, but Inuyasha paid them no heed.

_Come on,_ he challenged, _is that all you've got? This is a waste of my time! Give me something worth fighting against. Stop hiding and come out and show yourselves!_

Inuyasha growled angrily, and yanked with all his might. The tendril came loose with an audible snap. Inuyasha was thrown back, still clutching his well-earned prize.

From the blackness came the St'aler dragon. Its blackened eyes glistening with rage, the demon lunged out of the void and snaked through the expanse.

Straight for Inuyasha.

Thoughts streamed through his head like random machine gun fire. Inuyasha lunged for his sword, only to remember to his dismay that the Tetsusagia he now carried was only a copy of the real thing, put there for his memory.

_Fine then. We'll do this the hard way, _he snarled, cracking his fingers in taunt.

The dragon slowed, then stopped, the inky pools of its eyes threatening to swallow him whole. A malevolent grin spread across its lips, and Inuyasha almost took a step back as the malice that radiated from it seeped into his bones.

"I finally found you, half-breed," it hissed. "You've given me quite the run, you know."

_A little exercise never hurt anyone_, he retorted. _Besides, being locked up for long must have addled that brain of yours._

"Why's that?"

_Because,_ Inuyasha snarled, taking a challenging step forward_, no one would be so stupid as to harm Kagome and expect to live._

The dragon laughed, its sides heaving laboriously with amusement. "Have you forgotten Inuyasha? You're dead. You've lost your chance to save your little wench. It's just you and me in this world pup. And pretty soon, it'll be just me."

_Oh yeah! I'd like to see you try!_

The demon snorted, and a cunning grin came upon his face. "Fine, Inuyasha. Try me. Have the first move, and let me prove how powerless you are to stop me and my master."

Inuyasha snarled. The dragon dared to mock him? The anger and frustration within his heart burst into a fiery fury, and Inuyasha leapt to strike his foe.

_Iron Reaper-_

Feet from the dragon, Inuyasha's claws raked a barrier with the amount of energy he had never seen the likes before. A wall of paralyzing electricity rampaged through his soul, cutting his mind to shreds at the sheer agony of it. His spirit flew back, landing heavily on the ground several hundred feet back.

The dragon slithered closer. Inuyasha didn't move.

"See now, half-breed. Your efforts are futile against me. You have no power in this form. Accept your fate. You've tasted the peace, the bliss of the void. Come join the rest of your pathetic soul in my body, and sleep for all eternity.

"My storms are ravaging the land. Your friends can do nothing to stop it. You've seen how they play around, never finding what they seek. Already they are trapped in my net, simple prey to the demons I send.

"I am the ultimate power, Inuyasha. I am your redemption. Give in to me."

Inuyasha stayed on the ground. Not even a muscle twitched to show he was listening.

"I can wait forever Inuyasha. As can you, I bet you're thinking. But what about your wench?"

A low rumble issued forth from Inuyasha's throat. The hanyou began to slowly shift upwards, his face creased with the agony of his mistake.

_You leave Kagome out of this, _he growled.

"I am afraid, Inuyasha, that she already involved," the dragon smirked. It lifted a claw, pointing out towards the oncoming storm. "Your spirit is strong, Inuyasha. Even with the limited amount I was able to collect, it transformed itself into a storm of wondrous size. The winds you helped to create are screaming across miles of terrain, dumping metres of snow on that world. It is hell itself beneath those clouds, if you change the temperature extremes. The animals and demons within are starving, and will take any excuse for a good meal. Even humans, perhaps.

"Inuyasha, isn't your wench heading for that storm? Who is protecting her, I wonder?"

_You…you bastard! _Inuyasha snarled, rising unsteadily to feet. He buried his pain beneath the clouds of anger, and readied his claws for another strike.

"Are you dense, half-breed? You cannot hope to strike me down," the dragon sniggered. "However, I will make you a proposition. If you agree to come and join me, willingly, then I will save your pathetic wench and friends."

_And if I don't?_

"Then I will take the rest of your dismal soul right now, and let the wolves have your woman."

Inuyasha snarled, his head ringing with uncertainty at the two options presented before him. No, he was wrong. There was another option…one that he had sworn to himself years ago he'd never use.

_Kagome…trust me. I will save you._

Gathering up his pride, Inuyasha staunchly faced the demon. _Hey dragon,_ he challenged_. I think you're forgetting something._

"And what's that?"

Inuyasha growled to himself under his breath. All the pride he possessed was steadily leaving his heart. He loathed this new plan with a vengeance. The hanyou could count with the fingers on a single hand how many times he had used this option. It destroyed his self-respect, every single time.

_I'll do this…for Kagome's sake._

Inuyasha smirked, readying his aching body. _You can't capture me dragon…if you can't catch me!_

With the gig up, Inuyasha spun around and dashed full speed into the surrounding forest. His sheer will forced his exhausted spirit to accelerate around the fallen trees and rocks.

Inuyasha ran for his life…and Kagome's…for the very first time in a hundred years.

"No!" the dragon snarled, his jaws snapping closed in frustration. The snake-like body swam through the air, trying desperately to catch up with the agile hanyou. Much to the dragon's dismay, the red fire rat haori became a diminutive dot on the horizon, and all but disappeared in seconds.

The dragon, fatigued, skittered to a stop. The inky black eyes glowed in pure rage towards the direction the hanyou had taken.

"You can run, half-breed, but you will never be able to hide from me!"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Kagome!_

It had taken him a long time, almost too long, to catch up with his friends. The events of the day had taken a devastating toll on the endurance of the hanyou. By the time he had arrived to their side, Inuyasha could barely move from the exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm him.

Not even the sight of Kagome being taken hostage by the wolf demon summoned enough strength for him to fight.

Inuyasha snarled irately as the lead wolf youkai grasped Kagome's arms in a hold only death would break. He saw her gasp in pain from his talons. The rage bubbled within him, until Inuyasha could no longer hold it back.

_I will not have run away from the youkai for nothing._

His chest heaved with exertion as he lunged forward, golden eyes intent on tearing the youkai to shreds.

_I will not lose her!_

With a tremendous final effort, Inuyasha slammed into the wolf youkai's body with all the strength he could manage to spare. To his surprise, the demon hurtled backward, colliding full force with the rock face behind. He winced in sympathy when Kagome hissed in pain as the youkai's talons left jagged, bleeding marks in her skin.

_Now, you stupid wench! Get away!_ he yelped.

Inuyasha heard the monk Varon call out for her to return to her friends, and Kagome gladly obliged. Several other youkai, seeing a chance to attack when her back was turned, eagerly bounded forward to exact their revenge. Inuyasha battled them back, taking extra time to torture a demon whom had strayed too close to Kagome's side.

As Kagome reached Varon, Inuyasha's sixth sense picked up the presence of a demon on the move. He couldn't help but smile thankfully as Kouga came upon the scene, his living limbs and anger taking more of a toll on the enemy demons than Inuyasha's winds could ever hope to achieve.

Who would have thought Kouga would be actually useful for once?

The battle over, Inuyasha sagged against the nearby tree. He closed his eyes, utterly exhausted from the chase. He found he could pay no heed to the heated conversation now taking place between Kagome and Kouga, even if he had wanted to. His beaten spirit would simply not allow it. The black void hovered on the edge of his senses, an ever present reminder of the dragon's hunt for him. Inuyasha kept a fair distance between him and it, too tired to deal with anymore surprises.

_That was close, almost too close,_ he mused. _Damn dragon is still looking for me…bastard doesn't know when to quit._

His pride, now barely an insignificant speck, wailed in agony. Inuyasha growled inwardly in agreement. To run from an enemy, in Inuyasha's perspective, was unthinkable. Even if it had been his only option, if Kagome hadn't needed him, the hanyou would have gone down fighting.

_Kagome…that girl's changed me. I've looked out for myself in life; it's the only way I was able to survive for so long. Kagome, is this change for the better?_

It was his last thought before the wave of exhaustion claimed his soul.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Well, hope it was worth the wait for you guys! I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can, it's already partway finished.

_**Don't forget to review, and name the episode where that quote is from!**_

Hanyou


	14. On Your Guard

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§ On Your Guard §

"Kouga!" Kagome yipped. "I am so glad to see you!"

The wolf youkai turned to her. The cold, indifferent look of his eyes frightened her. "We had better get out of the storm," he said.

"And then we need to have a little chat."

It took Kagome's mind a moment to comprehend just what the wolf youkai had implied. Her thoughts still spun from the anxiety of the fight, but Kouga's words burned through the fog of her mind like the early morning sun. She gawked at her rescuer, shocked by the harshness and anger that was all too present in his voice. _Whoa, what's up with Kouga? He didn't even bother to ask me if I was all right. That isn't like him at all!_

She opened her mouth as if to argue, but Kouga, sensing her exhaustion, slipped an arm under her battle-worn frame and scooped her up firefighter-style. The blood rushed to Kagome's cheeks as he slipped his opposite arm around her shoulders and tightened his hold, bringing her uncomfortably close. _Well,_ she thought, _at least he is somewhat concerned for my safety…_

A small, stifled giggle emanated from the direction of Sango. When her eyes met Kagome's, she gave a tiny wink. Miroku was shaking his head in sheer amusement, as if he expected no less from the wolf demon despite Kouga's apparent anger. Varon's jaw was dangling dangerously close to the ground.

With Kagome safely secured in his arms, the wolf turned to face her companions. "Come on, you pile of bones," he snapped. "Let's get moving. Unless of course you wish to stay behind and become human icicles in that storm. Those wolves I just drove off would be only too happy to do you the honor of being a warm tongue and teeth to that icicle."

Shippo's face went audibly pale as he glanced to the oncoming wall of snow and sleet. The kitsune gave a tiny squeak and bounded into Sango's waiting arms. The demon slayer herself looked warily to the west, and gave Kouga a nod signaling her readiness.

Seemingly satisfied at their response, Kouga turned away from the blizzard's path and began a smooth, steady jog, slow enough to allow Kagome's companions to keep up. Footsteps behind them assured Kagome that the others were following. She swung around in Kouga's arms, glancing worriedly back at her friends. Miroku gave her a strained grin. Shippo waved from his new spot on Sango's shoulder, and Varon slipped her a tiny, furtive wink. Their eyes were hard set on following the young wolf leader, but her friends' harsh breaths betrayed their exhaustion, discernable even over the howling wind. Even Kouga's diminished speed was tiring to their battle-worn bodies, but the urgency of the situation pushed everyone on.

The minutes crept past as they began to depart the area of the battle. Though the rocks still littered the ground, patches of grass and tiny, twisted trees appeared infrequently among the wreckage. The cliffs began to sink in size, until only the lower remnants of their jagged peaks lay among the lush grasses.

A gust of wind, remnant of the blizzard, abruptly blew Kouga off-balance. Kagome shrieked as she slipped in the youkai's grip. In a panic, Kouga intensified his grip on her skin so as not to let her fall. His pointed claws sank deep in her skin of her arm, and Kagome cried out in pain. Her hand swung up and grasped the angry wound.

Kouga landed heavily on his knees, keeping Kagome clutched to his chest. The winds continued to batter his frame, but the wolf youkai centered his balance on the waxy grasses beneath them. He lowered his arms; Kagome slipped from his grip onto the solid ground below.

"Kouga! Lady Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku darted up, the others following not far behind.

She nodded. Strong arms pulled her to her feet, and Kouga's eyes gazed into her own. "Sorry about that," he mumbled, running his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair. "This wind's murder to run through."

"No harm done," she replied, gently caressing her sore shoulder. "Other then the fact my shirt's probably ruined."

Kouga's eyes narrowed. He reached forward and pulled her fingers away from the puncture wounds. Blood coated her fingers, and she could feel it slowly spreading down the length of her arm. "This needs to be attended to," he informed her, slightly apologetic.

"It needs to be cleaned and bandaged." Sango pushed past the others, holding her waterskin. "Kouga, this area is your territory. Even though I believe we have escaped the worst of the storm, we are still going to have to endure the outer edge. We need a place to spend the night out of the cold where we can take care of our wounds properly. Got anything in mind?"

Kouga pursed his lips together in thought for a moment. He cast his hand over his shoulder, his thumb pointing towards one of the last of the smaller cliffs. "There's a small cave out that direction, maybe only five minutes from here. It'll be dark, but it will protect us."

"That will do fine," Miroku said, "as long as we get going. The snow will be on us at any moment."

Kouga made as if to scoop her up again. Kagome grimaced. _No thank you, please._ She extended out her arms instead to the small bundle on Sango's shoulder, and Shippo's warm bulk eagerly bounded aboard and curled up to her chest.

Kouga shrugged, obviously disappointed at her decision. He spun around and directed the way again, this time at a fast walk. It seemed even he had trouble battling the oncoming winds preceding the blizzard behind. The fierce gust whipped Kagome's hair about her face, hindering her attempts to see their destination ahead. Her muscles protested at every step; her breaths labored in short, useless gasps. It seemed ages until a yell from Shippo revealed he had spotted the weeds concealing the entrance.

Kouga held the thorny brush aside as the group filed into the darkness. Kagome ducked as the ceiling dipped agonizingly low, forcing her to crawl on her knees through the lingering damp. Shippo jumped from her arms and, being the smallest of the group, bounded ahead to scout out a path. Serrated rocks and boulders littered the cave floor, and from the little light the entrance provided, Kagome recognized the soft, off-white substance coating the walls as calcite. She smiled. At least now no one could claim she hadn't listened to her science teachers' lecture on cavern geology.

Shippo's distant voice broke her reverie. "There's a small cavern in here," she heard him call out. "I think it will fit us all, but-"

Kagome's hand reached out into nothingness where she had expected solid rock. She gave a startled squeak, losing her balance and tumbling down the sudden blackness before her. An avalanche of rocks followed her, and she faintly heard her friend's cries of astonishment through the din as they too plummeted into the abyss.

The abrupt arrival of the ground forced air from her lungs as Kagome's back slammed into solid stone. Coughing, she attempted to rise to her knees. A dead weight on her chest knocked her forcefully back onto the damp stone.

"-there's a slight drop." The remainder of Shippo's sentence echoed, somewhat sheepishly, about the stone.

Slowly, Kagome's eyes adjusted enough to let her see the dim outline of the face hovering just above her own. The dark eyes widened in surprise, and a sly grin stole across its features.

"Well, this is an interesting position we've got ourselves into Lady Kagome," the face said. "Unfortunately, I don't think your heart is in this, if you know what I mean…"

"MIROKU! GET OFF YOU PERVET!" she shrieked, attempting desperately to twist out from underneath the monk. The hand she used to balance herself on the slimy rocks slipped, and Kagome shrieked as she vainly struggled for something to grab hold. Her nails found Miroku's robe, and together they both crashed back onto the stone floor.

He laughed heartily as Kagome found herself once again face to face with the perverted houshi. "Well, well," Miroku managed to choke out, "maybe I was mistaken-"

Having finally managed to work an arm free, Kagome's version of the five-star slap flung up and struck the monk squarely on the jaw. The noise from the impact echoed threateningly throughout the cavern, as if daring someone else to comment.

"I don't know," said Shippo, shaking his head quietly. "I still think Kagome would be able to teach Sango a thing or two."

Squirming out of arm's distance of the monk, Kagome laid him an icy glare. Miroku grinned at her sheepishly from behind the hand comforting the crimson red imprint on his cheek. Kagome heard herself growl angrily as she wrung her dust-coated hands. _How dare he try that, with herself of all people! That perverted monk, who did he think he was…_

A warm hand lightly touched her own, and Kagome lifted her eyes to greet the sympathetic face of Varon. In the near-twilight darkness, she found herself gaping at the handsome outline the monk cast upon her. His twinkle-blue eyes glittered with mirth as he sat beside her and grasped her hand. Against her will, Kagome felt herself being drawn in by their comforting depths.

"Are you all right, Lady Kagome?" he questioned, gazing at her up and down. "Surely Miroku hasn't caused you any serious injury."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome could see Kouga begin to rise to his feet.

"I'm fine," she stammered, fidgeting back a little. She was starting to feel extremely on edge, having another known pervert intruding into her personal space. And the last thing she needed right now was a testosterone war from Kouga. Unaware of his impending doom, Varon leaned in closer, rapidly closing the distance between the two of them.

_Okay, that's it_, she thought, attempting to pull her hands away from Varon's firm grasp. They didn't budge. Her squeak of vexation was abruptly muted by the hammering of Hiraikotsu on the monk's skull.

"Need a hand, Kagome?" Sango's fiery glower diminished both monks into the resemblance of cowering chickens. Their eyes, however, followed the Hiraikotsu like a couple of hawks. The demon slayer gave the two men a final, riveting glower, and turned back to give Kagome a hand up. "Your wounds still haven't been cared for."

"Thanks Sango," she whispered, gladly receiving the offered help. "More than you know."

"I was just trying to lighten the mood," mumbled Varon, massaging his tender skull.

At the back of the cavern, Kouga's snarl quieted.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Foxfire!"

The tiny blue flame illuminated the cave walls for only an instant, sparking the orange and red light of a healthy fire amongst the few branches and twigs Kouga had found. The little warmth crept into Kagome's chilled bones, thawing out her frozen skin. His duty accomplished, Shippo crawled eagerly back into her lap.

There was a tense silence as Kouga tossed a few more sticks on the growing fire. Kagome saw his chest draw a breath, and she cringed, awaiting the inevitable question. After the initial outburst after the attack, Kagome was surprised he hadn't said something before now.

"Where is that mutt-face?" Kouga whispered silently. "Why isn't taking care of Kagome like he's so fond of telling me? And what the…what is going on?"

The absence of anger in Kouga's tone surprised her. His voice was laced with exhaustion and emotional fatigue, not bitter rage she had come to expect out of him with questions like these. It seemed the wolf had been through more than he was letting on lately, a possible hint as to why he had been so sharp with her earlier.

Patiently, they all related to Kouga their account of past weeks, Inuyasha's plight, and their quest to gather the remaining jewel shards in an attempt to free him before the St'aler could do much damage. The young wolf leader listened quietly and attentively, asking questions here and there to clarify their emotional story. When they finished, he sat silent, his face hidden behind his hands.

"So ol' dog boy finally bit off more than he can chew, eh? Who's behind all this?"

"We honestly don't know," offered Sango. "Kagome's experience with the man Katsume tells us he's an underling taking orders for someone more powerful than himself. Yet, that man appeared to be a prosperous lord. The only plausible explanation would be our enemy's a dominant upper demon seeking power greater than the Sacred Jewel."

"And who do we know that would want that kind of power?" Varon asked, genuinely confused. Kagome blinked stupidly as the answer slapped her in the face. _Of course! How stupid could I be? Who else would want Inuyasha dead, and ultimate power to top it off?_

"You speak of Naraku, I gather," spoke Miroku. His brows creased with worry.

"Naraku," snarled Kouga, "the slimy, creepy, bastar-"

"The same demon that caused the death of both Miroku's grandfather and father?" Varon interrupted incredulously. "You can't be talking about _him?_"

"The very same," answered Miroku. "He has plagued our journey as of late, and he himself holds the majority of the jewel shards. If Naraku is the cause of the St'aler's reappearance, we will meet up with him soon enough."

"You just can't get a break, can you Miroku?" Varon queried. This time, no hint of a joke hid in his voice. "Back at our village, we had heard of Naraku's reappearance in our midst. It seems now he is more formidable then we had ever anticipated possible. Could it really be that Naraku is the demon behind all of this?"

Kagome pursed her lips thoughtfully. Naraku certainly was a devious demon, out of whom she had come to expect almost anything to gather the remaining shards. Yet, to imagine Naraku working with a human on any level was astounding. Humans were weak, pathetic creatures to him, ones not worthy of sharing the earth. The very idea of being half of one disgusted him.

"I don't know guys. I just…I don't think it could be him. It's a gut feeling, but it doesn't seem right somehow." Kagome paused, certainty gathering in her voice. "Naraku is not at the center of this."

"Then who else could it be?" Kouga's voice seemed pained, and tired.

"Kouga." Varon shifted on the stone, edging closer to the wolf demon. "You're the leader of the wolf pack around here, right?"

Kouga grunted his assent.

"Then answer me this. Why is it that the wolves that are supposedly under your control are attacking your comrades?"

Kouga stared at the monk, a small sneer apparent on his lips "Simple. Those wolves are not mine. In fact, I have no idea to whom those demons belong. Their scent is unrecognizable to me."

"How is it that you were unable to track them before now? If they were strange, your pack should have found and destroyed them long before they penetrated so deep within your borders."

A strange, mad gleam danced in Kouga's eyes. Kagome started. She had only seen Kouga wear this desperate look once before, when the wolf demon had been deceived into killing Inuyasha for the death of his pack members. Varon had placed himself in a precarious position to invoke Kouga's dislike and anger to this degree.

A low snarl escaped his throat. "It's this damn storm. Half my pack is weak or injured. I'm not sending them to scout and have their deaths on my hands. Besides, nothing living should have been able to move through that storm. I was barely able to track Kagome myself, with the mutt's scent all over the place."

"Inuyasha's scent? You smelled Inuyasha in the storm?" cried Kagome. Her heart hammered against her chest. Had the rest of his soul been captured?

"I would not fear greatly for Inuyasha's capture, Kagome," said Varon gently. "The stiletto blade probably consumed enough of his soul to run a few, well, tests. If Inuyasha had indeed been captured, we most likely would not be sitting here alive."

Kagome caught a tremor of a snarl from Kouga. _Why is he so protective of me today?_

"We were set up," sighed Miroku. "You said it, Kouga. Nothing should have been able to track in that storm. The very fact that the wolf demons found us despite the weather suggests that someone laid a well-planned trap. My guess is that the St'aler storm was a means to both lure us in, and shield against any outside assistance once the wolves had attacked. It was sheer luck Kouga came across us when he did."

Sango shifted on the ground. "Then the enemy must know of our plans to gather the shards of the Jewel, and consider it enough of a threat to warrant an attack. All in all, not a bad sign."

"Wait," said Kouga. "You're gathering the Jewel shards to make a wish, right? How do you intend to take the shards Naraku has claimed?"

"All in good time, I'm afraid," whispered Miroku.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

The last vestiges of the fire illuminated the cavern with a weak, scarlet glow. Intermittent whispers of a snore punctuated the eerie wailing of the wind outside, originating from the small mounds of blankets barely visible in the feeble light. Off to one side, Kouga the wolf demon slept soundlessly against the wall.

Seated on the ledge near the entrance to the cave, Varon waited out his watch with a cautious eye on the wolf. Varon could tell Kouga was having an issue with tolerating his presence within the group. The monk could not tell what damning evidence the wolf had conjured up, only that the majority of his remarks had been met with near open hostility this night. The excessive scrutiny disturbed Varon deeply, especially on this night in particular.

He was expecting a message of sorts to arrive tonight. One that he would prefer his traveling companions remain ignorant to.

As Varon turned his troubled eyes back to snow-laden entrance, a small spark from the fire gleamed in the half-lidded gaze of the wolf demon's eye.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	15. Brotherly Love

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§ Brotherly Love §

The great and mighty Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, dove behind the shelter of a stone overhang. Ominous thunder rumbled overhead, confirmation of the menace that mercilessly stalked him. He placed his one hand lightly on his sword, Toukijin, and waited for the lightning's next attack.

Small pieces of burnt cloth dotted the otherwise unmarred clothing Sesshomaru wore. Despite his calm expression, the demon lord's face was streaked with sweat, evidence of the exertion he maintained in the last few hours to keep himself alive.

Outside the overhang, a stray gust of wind kicked up a fine layer of dust, tossing the grains ruthlessly into his eyes. St'aler use was turning this area into a desolate wasteland. The dry, twisted stems of the underbrush snapped and crackled in the wind, and a dull roar emanated from the sickened leaves as they cascaded in waves to the ground.

The entire area had become a deathtrap.

Blinking the dust away from his eyes, Sesshomaru caught the sweet, sickly scent of ozone. Pushing himself as far back against the overhang as possible, he shielded his eyes, and waited for it.

A blinding light flashed through his closed lids, accompanied almost immediately afterwards by a deafening roar. His sensitive demon ears ached from the assault of sound. Shaking his head to clear his ears and eyesight, Sesshomaru squinted out at the land surrounding him.

The lightning had struck a tree nearby, situated far enough away that Sesshomaru knew those who directed the storm's attack had lost his position. A small fire licked at the tree's trunk, feeding itself hungrily on the desiccated wood. The dried vegetation around it began to twist and blacken, bursting into flame from the intense heat. Within seconds, a vicious wildfire emerged, driven on by the wind in many random directions.

Concerned, Sesshomaru looked for a way out. The fire was most likely a means to flush him out, but if he were to stay, the flames and smoke would mean his certain death. And he did not intend to fall here, at the hands of a petty demon and his human minions. Not when those enemies had dared to take from him that which they thought they could control him with.

The front of the fire abruptly accelerated, the wind driving it in the direction of his temporary retreat. It appeared they had found him once more. Sesshomaru braced himself, drawing his sword and preparing for the onslaught of heat and flame. Against his will, a tiny tremor shivered through his body. He was already exhausted from fighting. Another attack might be all that is needed to finish him.

As the fire licked Toukijin's edge, Sesshomaru's nose caught a familiar scent.

_Inuyasha?!_

Startled, he glanced about through the haze of the fire, but the demon lord caught no sight of his hanyou half-brother. However, over the roar of the flame Sesshomaru's ears registered a new, unfamiliar sound, a soft spitting whisper, accompanied by a cool, refreshing smell.

Abruptly, a torrential downpour erupted in front of him, smothering the hunger of the flames with a blast of water. The weak hiss of steam replaced it, the only remnant of the murderous blaze. Eyes wide with surprise, Sesshomaru stepped out from underneath the overhang and allowed the rain to wash away the scent of smoke and clean the wounds inflicted earlier by the lightning.

Despite the rain, Inuyasha's scent remained heavy on the air. Sesshomaru had a limited working knowledge of the St'aler, and had spent the last few weeks gathering more, but this particular feature made no sense. Had his despicable brother succumbed to the demon enemy's influence when he left to find that miko girl? True, he had heard nothing more on the whereabouts of his brother and his companions, including that troublesome monk they now traveled with, since that day he had given Inuyasha his warning.

Sesshomaru stepped back into the overhang to allow himself to dry. A sharp, thorn-like pain pierced his neck. Sheathing Toukijin, Sesshomaru slapped his hand to his neck, squishing a small body beneath his palm. With two delicate forefingers, he pulled the intruder away from his skin and hoisted the little demon before his face.

"Myouga. I am surprised to see you here, of all places. Then again, may not, as this could be the sole shelter for miles."

The flea cringed visibly in Sesshomaru's glare. "Forgive me, my lord Sesshomaru. There wasn't such a tasty meal in miles. If you'll put me down now, I'll move on right away…"

"Silence. Why are you here, Myouga? Shouldn't you be serving yourself with the despicable blood of my brother?"

Myouga looked slightly taken aback. "You haven't heard, my lord? Master Inuyasha's soul was stolen to power the St'aler."

"What? All of it?!"

"No, Lord Sesshomaru. Not all. Master Inuyasha managed to keep a portion of himself away from the enemy's grasp.

Sesshomaru growled a low note. So his brother had been stupid enough to be captured. Despite his heritage, even a half-demon's soul would have made Inuyasha a tempting target and a powerful source of energy.

"Why are you here?" repeated Sesshomaru.

Myouga trembled slightly. "I've been trying to gather more information about the St'aler," he said. "To help locate the orbs, my lord, and… to try to determine how much time Master Inuyasha has left."

"You mean before they manage to capture the rest of him."

"Exactly, Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Kagome and the others have come up with a plan to try and locate the remaining jewel shards. It is their intention to make a wish upon the jewel once it is complete, but it is taking them a great amount of time to locate the remaining shards." Myouga shifted himself in Sesshomaru's grip, trying to move into a position where he could see the dog demon more easily. Sesshomaru obliged him, releasing the flea demon and opening up his palm to allow Myouga to sit.

Sesshomaru sensed the old demon's surprise at this gesture. "Thank you, my lord," the flea said, kneeling gratefully on Sesshomaru's skin. "I assume you too are here to find out more on the St'aler's power?"

"Perhaps."

"My lord," Myouga began. Sesshomaru could sense the cautious urgency in his voice. "The search for the shards is not going well. Not to mention the fact that Kagome must somehow gain Naraku's shards. Please, not even for your brother, but for the Western Lands and the world, please… assist her efforts." The last portion came out as a squeak.

"There are other ways to stop the St'aler, easier than gathering the Shikon jewel shards," Sesshomaru said. "Though none of them will save Inuyasha. In the interest of time and the stakes set against me, I will pursue those options first."

"But my lord!"

"Myouga! I have some advice. Tell the miko girl this. Tell her to be wary of whom she shares her journey with. There is a spy for the enemy near, and if she desires any hope of saving my clumsy half-brother, she had better guard her plans. My brother," Sesshomaru growled, "got himself to this mess because of his feelings for her. If she cannot save Inuyasha, then he does not deserve to be brought back."

The rain outside had finally slowed to a gentle spring shower. Sesshomaru tilted his palm to a vertical angle, and Myouga spiraled to the ground. He moved out of the overhang.

"I have lent those two more than enough of my assistance already," he said, turning his back to the flea. The mists swallowed him in.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

At the village in the canyons, another vassal knelt in supplication before his lord. A small boy, one Kagome would recognize as Hiko, peered from behind a door. He watched cautiously as the vassal, his master, delivered his report. The boy had been ordered to stay near, as his master was still healing from the aftereffects of the demon Inuyasha's attack and often required his assistance.

"Lord Sesshomaru slipped through our grasp again, did he?" remarked the demon lord, twirling a stiletto blade in his claws.

"Yes, my lord," stammered Katsume. "The hanyou's soul is proving most difficult to control. It almost appeared as if he managed to save his brother at the last instant with the downpour. It destabilized the storm's currents, and I was unable to trigger the lightning to strike down the Western lord again."

"And Inuyasha's companions? They escaped the blizzard trap, as well?"

"We lost track of them after the ambush was broken. I believe it was Inuyasha's doing as well."

The demon's face contorted with anger. Hiko gave a little gasp of fear, but neither man appeared to notice. "I cannot risk having them interfere!" the demon cried. "There must be some way to subdue the hanyou's will. Your Shindeiru dragon demon has failed one too many times. Find another way to capture his soul!"

"My lord, Inuyasha's resistance is weakening. He was barely able to avert his brother's death last time. A little more time and Shindeiru will succeed!"

"We have no more time. All the tests have been completed, despite Inuyasha's tinkering. I need to make my move now, before my enemies gather enough forces to resist me."

A moment of silence ensued. Abruptly, Katsume rose to his feet. A desperate gleam danced in his eyes. "Boy, come here!"

Hiko rose shakily to his feet, pushing back the door to rush to his master's side. Bowing his head, Hiko tried very hard not to look at the demon standing beside him.

"When you first came to me, you spoke of the demons your village revere. What were they called again?"

"Shi…shikigami, my lord?" Hiko stammered. He was confused. Why would Master Katsume be interested in Shikigami? They were gentle, yet dangerous demons, with the ability to steal souls of the dead. His family guarded the demons from those who might slay them in fear, and also contained them to prevent the demons from disturbing those at peace. As far as Hiko knew, the only Shikigami outside of his village's control followed a strange priestess whom had lured a few away nearly a year ago.

"Shikigami?" said the demon. Hiko chanced a glance upward, and saw the demon's glare shift from him to Master Katsume. "The soul-collector demons truly exist?"

"If what the boy told me before is true, then yes," replied Katsume. He gave Hiko a somewhat desperate look. "You did speak the truth, right boy?"

"Yes master."

"How many are in existence?" said the demon. Its eyes bored into Hiko's own, daring him to lie.

"About fifty," squeaked Hiko.

"Enough for our purposes. Katsume! You will go to this boy's village and tell the people there they are to send the Shikigami on a mission. Tell them that if they fail, their lives and the life of this boy are mine. The Shikigami have five days to capture the remainder of Inuyasha's soul."

"Five, my lord?! But we have no idea where Inuyasha could be!"

"I suggest you find the hanyou's companions. Find them, and you will find Inuyasha."

"But my lord, we lost track-" The demon clenched his hand, and Master Katsume's voice stopped mid-sentence. His eyes bulged in fear. Hiko tried to jump away, but found himself held securely in place.

"You are fortunate, then Katsume, that I have another means of tracing them." He opened his hand, and Katsume choked and gasped. Reaching within his clothing, the demon pulled out an old sutra with thin script barely visible on its surface. "Gather the Shikigami, and follow these directions. They will lead you directly to Inuyasha."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Next Chapter: "Shikigami…Kikyo's Soul Collectors"

All review and comments are greatly appreciated and acted upon if the author deems fit!


End file.
